Promotion
by MalachiLestat
Summary: The story of how Zack and Sephiroth end up partners, it starts with Zack's promotion to first class. SephirothxZack and lots of Zack denial, and Virgin!Zack. SephirothxZack. All rights reserved to Square Enix.
1. Chapter 1

FINAL FANTASY VII

Rousing the General from his slumber was a perilous adventure, and today it was 2nd Class Zack Fenrir's job. He cringed slightly at the sound of his feet creaking softly on the floor of the General's private quarters and seeing the bedroom door ajar he was almost certain that all manner of sharp pointy death waited on the other side. As a 2nd Class SOLDIER Zack was routinely elected to do the more painstaking jobs, assigned to him in jest by the 1st Class SOLDIER's. Most of the time it was retrieving the General from sleep or getting back confiscated items by sneaking into Sephiroth's office in the dead of night... and always walking into the horror of finding the green eyed male looming with a playful smirk over him. This particular morning it hadn't even cracked dawn before the voice of his roomie was heard in the attempt to fabricate a reason as to why Zack was NOT there. And this was also the reason as to why he was given the task on the morning after a tedious recon mission in Gongaga... while the General recovered much needed sleep from his three straight days of patrolling. Zack sidestepped a weaker spot in the floorboards from memory and found himself once more at the bedroom door and wondering vaguely why the General never locked his doors, he closed his eyes and pressed a hand on the door, wondering why this time it was open, and pushed. Behind him a creak in the floorboards brought Zack almost to the ceiling in cat like fashion, he knew it was the small house settling but was still paranoid, it was then a cool hand landed on his bare arm.

"And what... Zackary… are you doing?" The cool voice caused Zack to pale to almost deathlike color and he turned slowly to face the person.

"Sir... I was told that some of the 1st Class SOLDIER's needed to consult you about tactical..."

"Silence." The order was issued and Zack's mouth clamped shut obediently, the slender hand still where it had landed, he stared at the General's chest as he waited for further instructions, "Since I am rather pleased with being here instead of trudging in wilderness without sleep... I'll let you off easy."

"Sir?" Zack whispered, lifted his blue eyes carefully to assess the damage about to be wreaked upon his body.

"A soft reprimand and a warning never to sneak in my quarters again... should suffice." Sephiroth continued, a gently stare that was laced with sleep was given to the younger and he removed his hand from Zack's arm.

For the first time since the General scared the life out of him, Zack was able to give a head-to-toe inspection of what a sleep deprived Sephiroth was. The standard issue SOLDIER pants still clothed half the General, though they were slung low on his hips revealing wisps of silver hair and the younger raised his eyes up toned and faintly chiseled muscles and broad shoulders to the yawn that seemed awkward from a mouth of full lips.

"Zackary... What are you doing now?" Sephiroth queried his voice low from sleep and his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Nothing." Zack whispered keeping his voice down and he could see the disbelief in his superior's eyes. The silver haired General merely narrowed his eyes at Zack and shook his head, his hair shimmering in the light as it shook slightly with his head.

"You are a horrible liar Zack." Sephiroth laughed softly and he turned his back on Zack to flick off the light in the small bathroom then turned quickly forward as if not trusting the young SOLDIER, "Talk to me."

"I don't think that it's a suitable topic... sir." Zack replied automatically, feeling a flush rise to his face and he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Sit and talk Soldier." Sephiroth ordered, narrowing emerald to chocolate and motioning towards the sofa with a finely toned arm and a slight stretch of visibly taut muscles.

"Are you stressed?" Zack questioned coming towards the General and passing him to sit comfortably on the smooth leather.

"Would you be after three straight days of dealing with incompetent troops in the middle of nowhere with no chance of sleeping?"

Zack smiled rather casually, "I suppose I would."

Sephiroth nodded and dropped lazily to the cushion beside him and turn his head just enough to stare carefully with both emerald cat eyes before leaning back against the leather. Zack inhaled slowly as the snowy skin slid over the leather and the General smirked at him and pulled his hair up to expose a long slender neck before dropping it back into place and smirked again. "Enjoying the view I see." Sephiroth whispered and Zack jumped slightly at the announcement, "So tell me... why do you sneak when you intend to wake me?"

Zack looked towards the ceiling in thought, wondering how to answer the posed question without seeming like a horny Cadet, "I like watching you..." he answered, objective failed and he closed his eyes.

"Ah." Sephiroth made the noise in acceptance and he crossed pale arms across his chest in a way that, in anyone else, seemed uncomfortable, "That's not a crime you know."

"I know..."

"However it IS against base policy to be involved with any SOLDIER in any other way than as a SOLDIER... most especially the _commanding_ officer..."

"Whoa!" Zack protested, raising two hands in defense, "I said_ nothing_ about being involved."

Sephiroth chuckled, "Merely speculation."

"Speculation? About a relationship?"

Another chuckle and Zack was glaring insubordinately, which made the General's smirk widen slightly, "You are all bristled up... not unlike a cat." Zack whined in objection to this and turned away.

"Bastard." Zack breathed and he felt the cool hand rap him hard between the shoulder blades with open palm and he cried out sharply before whirling to face the General, "Sir?"

"I heard that you know." Sephiroth noted, relieving Zack's spine of the unbearable pressure on the cervical vertebrae, "And that's not something you should call a superior."

"So punish me." Zack teased his face paling at the glimmer in the General's eyes and he dove over the arm of the Sofa and made a quick break for the door. Stumbling through it he chanced a look back and Sephiroth was up and following, he stared weakly at the two 1st Class SOLDIER's that stood to the side waiting and he disappeared over the hill that went down to the training course. He heard two practiced announcements of "Sir." then turned to see the General just coming over the ridge and he let out a miserable noise before ducking into the trees and zigzagging through the foliage. He came out into freshly cut grass and turned in circles looking for his silent assailant, knowing full well that Sephiroth was lurking in the shadows waiting. Sure enough he felt arms around his waist and he hit the ground hard, he shifted beneath the General and stared up at the much larger man with a weak look of determination and began to shift his body jerkily to free himself.

"Punish you?" Sephiroth whispered, his breath slightly labored, mostly from holding down the struggling SOLDIER and he leaned down so that he was within a few inches of Zack's face, showering the younger man in silky waves of silver, "I think I might enjoy that way too much." Zack whined loudly but had ceased the struggling and stared in slight anxiety at the General as the older man sat on his stomach and gently nipped at his nose, "Too much enjoyment can't possibly be good for a stiff-neck like you." Zack murmured, leaning into the soft brush of teeth to his nose. Sephiroth chuckled and nipped again to see the reaction he could get, and then merely made an amused face.

"I thought you might say that." Sephiroth admitted, smilingly gently and he relinquished the tight hold on soft wrists before climbing off of him, "And you are probably right."

Before Zack could get another word in the General had disappeared in a swish of silver and the almost undetectable movement of leaves, the 2nd Class SOLDIER merely laid his head back heavily into the grass and inhaled the cool morning air, seeing fog begin to lower on the base. In exasperation he jumped to his feet and dusted his rear off then stormed off to the Mess Hall for breakfast, knowing he had missed the morning inspection and was probably in for a lecture from his roommate for being assigned some gruesome task for Zack's absence. He saw Marcus banging his head in quick succession on the metal table and rushed to stop him while others looked on in morbid amusement.

"Marcus?" Zack whispered, leaning down at where the smaller man had rested his forehead and the man turned his head slowly and met his eyes.

"You... are so dead." Marcus hissed, clearly not amused.

"Why?" Zack dared, bracing himself.

"Your escapades with those two mindless drones got me on toilet duty for a month." Marcus replied, lifting his head from the metal, "That Zackary... is why."

The blond man was staring coldly at Zack now, then he rose a went to get food while the three men on the opposite side of the table smirked at Zack, the dark haired youth smiled sheepishly at them and went to Marcus.

"Look... I'm sorry... I didn't expect to be caught sneaking!" Zack pleaded, stepping in front of his roomie and offering defensive hands from the stone gaze.

"Why do you take that shit from them anyhow?" Marcus demanded as he edged around Zack and grabbed a tray, he frowned, "Omelet Surprise?"

Zack laughed as Marcus poked at the yellow muck beneath the glass with the scoop and bypassed it, "I don't want to get demoted."

"They can't demote you." Marcus pointed out, aiming the next scoop at Zack's chest.

"But defiance of orders can..." Zack trailed off at the look on Marcus' face and rolled his eyes, "Okay... okay."

At the end of line Marcus typed a pin number into the keypad and lifted his tray, he stood to the side waiting for Zack and they convened at a nearby two-seater table. Marcus swallowed a bite and looked gently at Zack, trying to see under the stone exterior to his soul. Zack shook his head and began eating before almost choking on his food at sight of a long leather coat beside him, first he looked up at Marcus who was staring up with wide eyes and slowly he lowered the fork swallowed a final time and leaned back in his chair.

"Sir?" Zack winced, his eyes showing definite lack of enthusiasm.

"Zackary... you certainly waste no time with food." Sephiroth noted lowly, registering vaguely that the boy sitting across from Zack was staring fork in midair with food on it at Sephiroth in awe. Almost as if he had never seen him in person, which was probably true... for the most part.

"No Sir." Zack replied, nodding respectfully, "After this morning's run I was feeling a little hungry."

"I see... if that is such a good thing then maybe we should make a habit out of it?" Sephiroth stated he nodded to the boys, "At ease..."

The retreating back of the General was watched in more awe from Marcus and Zack went back to his plate to pick at the unknown yellow food.

"You were running with the General this morning?" Marcus whispered, leaning across the small table, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because I wasn't running with him."

"But he just..." Marcus protested, a confused look crossing his features.

"I was running _from_ him."

The two sat in uncomfortable silence before Marcus flicked his eyes to the left and then leaned closer again, "He's watching you..."

"Is not." Zack muttered, dropping the fork on the empty plate and pushing the tray the center of the table he glanced to his right and looked back, "He's thinking."

Marcus growled lowly and inspected the General again, "No… Watching you." He leaned closer, "You think he's going to demote you?"

"Sure as hell hope not." Zack replied dismissively and he went to stack the tray above the garbage then leaned against the table, "Because if he does... you're ass is as good as gone for jinxing me."

Zack smiled in feigned sweetness before striding quickly out the doors and into the sunlight again, admiring the fog that now rested just above the base, he looked back to see Marcus eyeing him in suspicion and then the other pointed almost imperceptible towards Sephiroth. The dark haired SOLDIER flicked his gaze over the General who was nodding vaguely at another 1st Class SOLDIER beside him who had a clipboard and was making quick jots every now and then based on the responses. The black haired man just smiled and continued down the small slope and sat silently under a tree, waiting for the call for Rank and the inevitable moment where he mouthed off to someone, he smiled at the thought of that person being the General. He paled after a few seconds, the General would break his arm if he even did as much as look at him the wrong way.

"Fenrir." A sharp voice quipped and Zack jumped to his feet half expecting to find the General standing next to him, it was a lieutenant from first class who had his arms crossed impatiently.

"Sir?" Zack responded saluting quickly, his eyes recognizing the mousy looking SOLDIER that had the clipboard.

"You applied for Promotion exams earlier this week? For 1st Class?"

"Yes, Sir... is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I just spoke with the General and he said the he would like to review your record before considering you."

"Thank you Sir... its no rush..." Zack replied quickly, he saluted as the man turned on heel and strode towards the management building. Zack sighed and leaned casually against the bark with a soft grin, it seemed that finally he would get the damn promotion.

After rank Zack went back to the small grass clearing and dropped into the green and basked in the silence of the base. "My record is clean... I think..." Zack breathed, tipping his head to the ground and staring into the heavens when Sephiroth appeared standing over him with a soft smirk.

"Clean enough to wash your hands with." Sephiroth added, dropping the black folder onto Zack's chest, he looked around, "Of all places... here?"

"I happen to like it here when I am not being tackled to the ground and threatened."

"I wasn't threatening you, merely teasing." Sephiroth responded, nudging Zack sharply with a boot.

"Well... maybe we should make a habit out of it?" Zack mocked with a smile and the General dropped down to sit straddled on Zack's stomach again, casting the record aside. Zack's eye widened at the feel of the General's weight on his stomach and the distinct feeling of him pressing closer.

"Do not mock me." Sephiroth hissed placing a slender hand on Zack's throat and the younger man smiled wider.

"It's so much fun though."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow and smiled at Zack who feigned a pout and wrapped his gloved hand around the General's wrist and pulled softly on it with a smile, "Are you going to strangle me Sir?"

"I'd like to." Sephiroth assured him, stroking his thumb over the center of Zack's jugular.

"Kinky." Zack breathed, feeling the leather against his skin as he did so and he smiled back, Sephiroth merely eyed him in concern and bent down to his ear.

"You want that promotion?" Sephiroth breathed and he felt Zack shiver beneath him.

"Yes..."

"Good boy." Sephiroth murmured, brushing his lips over the ear and Zack inhaled sharply, "I'll get right on your exam assignments..."

"Yes, Sir." Zack responded, attempting a salute from beneath the General.

"You'll be informed this evening."

"Sir." Zack voiced the affirmation softly and turned into brush of lips so that it grazed over his cheek instead and he grinned sheepishly with a flush creeping to his cheeks.

Sephiroth merely grinned in satisfaction and was gone yet again, leaving Zack in the grass with a slight pink tinge on his face and he closed his eyes to relive the feeling of lips to his ear. The General was teasing him shamelessly... and he liked it. He shivered in slight arousal at the lingering softness of the General's lips and he rolled onto his side and stared off into the distance.

"God!" Zack groaned, curling up slightly and sighing heavily.

"I _saw_ that."

Zack rolled over to stare at Marcus who was just inside the clearing and staring with a wide smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Zack whispered, allowing a slight grin to cross his face.

"If you sleep with him... you'll get your promotion faster."

"MARCUS!" Zack shouted, throwing a rock at his roommate.

"Just saying." Marcus protested, he looked Zack over, "You could pull that kind of crap off too."

"Marcus please..."

"And the General was all over you... I'd give it a try..." Marcus continued, blazing a trail to definite pain, "It must be mind-blowing... to even think about it."

A boot was thrown across the clearing and Marcus was holding his bleeding nose within seconds, Zack looked around for the owner of said boot and smiled when he saw the General crouching one-shoed a few feet away from him with a smirk playing at his lips. Zack's smile widened and he glanced back at Marcus who was spellbound and had relinquished his hold on his nose and was backing away slowly. Sephiroth waved a gloved hand and Marcus was gone into the trees before a word could be said.

"I keep forgetting how much power you possess." Zack whispered, his eyes lowering respectfully.

"That's odd... people seem to keep forgetting that I am human like you." Sephiroth scoffed his hand landing on Zack's shoulder.

"But... you ARE human..." Zack protested coming forward so that they were face to face and he stared into green cat-eyes.

Sephiroth backed away slowly and turned into a standing position so that he was facing away from Zack, he turned with a slight smirk teasing at his lips, "You better get ready to go..."

"What?" Zack queried, narrowing his eyes carefully at the General.

"I will be your examiner." Sephiroth informed him, turning to face the inferior officer with an authoritative air, "For 1st Class."

"You have GOT to be shitting me..." Zack cried, rising to his feet, "Everyone else got that pushover Lieutenant who flits around you like a mosquito on too much Mako!"

"Silence." Sephiroth quipped almost immediately and the boy shut his mouth but kept the impudent stare. The General cocked an eyebrow at the boy and put a gloved hand to his chin, "Does he really do that?"

"You mean... you don't notice it?"

"Does that surprise you?" Sephiroth countered, smirking at him and Zack blushed, "I only pay attention to the things that... matter..."

Zack raised his eyebrows in surprise and stared blankly at the older man, he was shocked to say the least.

"What kinds of things matter?" Zack murmured, feeling the examining stare he was getting.

"Mostly things out of place, people who catch my eye..."

"Like who?"

"Like you for example."

"And why is that?"

"Do you enjoy this?" Sephiroth growled, narrowing his eyes carefully at the 2nd Class SOLDIER.

"... Mildly..." Zack responded with a devious grin and the General sighed.

"You are the only person unafraid to be themselves when near me... if that's any explanation."

Zack smiled wider and stepped up to the General, being about a foot and a half shorter he came up to his shoulder but stared as if he were the same. Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow and gently pressed a hand to Zack's chest, urging him backwards; when the boy complied he resumed a stoic air.

"So... what do I have to do for this exam thing?" Zack queried his blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Whatever I want you to do." Sephiroth assured him and Zack visibly paled, "Nothing _too_ dangerous..."

"I'm going to die..." Zack sighed; he swung his arms limply at his side as if preparing for his own doom.

Sephiroth tilted the boy's chin up and shook his head, silver swaying slightly at his sides as he did and Zack stared firmly into the old man's eyes, "If you get into too much trouble... I'll just have to jump in to save you."

"What are you having me do?" Zack exclaimed and the man smirked.

"I haven't decided that yet."

In that moment, Zack could very well have died from all the possibilities of what the General could make him do, which included anything from wrestling monsters to single-handedly leading a platoon of ShinRa's finest to the very gates of hell. He paled at that and blinked slowly so that he could focus his own thoughts, Sephiroth watched this procession in the boys mind with slight amusement and Zack took a deep breath.

"Don't send me to hell..." Zack pleaded, not realizing how ridiculous he sounded and Sephiroth could have laughed had the boy not looked so serious.

"Hell? Why would I ever send you there?" Sephiroth questioned, lowering his head so that his lips were near Zack's ear and vice versa.

"To overthrow Satan?" Zack shot back, realizing now that he was being toyed with.

"I was thinking more along the lines of recon."

Before Zack could reply the General had placed leather clad finger to Zack's lips and shook his head, "Four AM wake up call for you."

"Damn!" Zack protested but before any argument could be posed he was alone again, the breeze made him shiver slightly and he closed his eyes to the thought that maybe the General could become invisible and that maybe he wasn't alone at all... just given the illusion of that. He growled lowly and made his way through the foliage towards the dorms, he was pleased to find that 2nd Class and up got dorms while anyone below that had to stay in the Barracks. Marcus was sitting on the edge of Zack's bed when the dark haired SOLDIER arrived at his room; he narrowed his eyes at the accusing stare he was receiving.

"What now?" Zack asked, swatting Marcus away from his bed.

"You didn't do it... did you?"

"Of course not!" Zack cried, throwing his overstuffed pillow with all his might towards his blond roomie.

For a while Marcus watched as Zack packed his duffel and began to carefully polish his sword. Zack _never_ polished his sword without a damn good reason.

"Umm... Zack?" Marcus queried softly, swinging his feet slowly.

"What?"

"Why are you packing... and shining..."

"Recon... with the General."

"_Ouch!_" Marcus cringed, his eyes narrowing.

"Not so bad." Zack quipped, lowering the massive sword and turning to smile cheekily at the other 2nd class SOLDIER.

"Not so bad? Are you out of your mind? This is the guy that lives for torturing lower ranking soldiers." Marcus protested.

Zack shook his head and smiled at Marcus, "Well he hasn't tortured me yet… that I know of."

"You are _giving_ him a reason to!" Marcus countered, he came to stand face to face with Zack in hopes of intimidating him, "Plus you can't just leave…."

"I can." Zack responded with a slight narrowing of his blue eyes.

The spiky-haired man left no room for protest as he turned back to his sword and gave it one last once over, satisfied he leaned it in its place against the wall and threw his duffel along with the back sheath on the floor beside it. Marcus threw himself back on the bed and stared idly at the ceiling while Zack rustled around some more.

"You aren't going to sleep any time soon are you?" Marcus queried as he lifted his head from the mattress.

"How can I?" Zack responded obviously nervous above all else, "It's _Sephiroth_ in the flesh… I am spending a week in the middle of nowhere with _Sephiroth!_"

"Sleep with him." Marcus suggested with a suggestive wink.

"Will you stop suggesting that?" Zack cried whirling around to face his roomie.

"You should do it!" Marcus shot back and he sat up to poke Zack in the arm to emphasize the point.

"I don't want to sleep with the General." Zack said softly as he turned back to his bunk and threw himself heavily on it.

"Liar."

"I am not lying." Zack responded the tone wasn't as sharp as he had wanted it to be though.

Marcus rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bunk as Zack rustled about a bit more before he too finally settled in at three AM. Two hours of tossing and turning later a sharp knock came at the door and Zack banged his foot on the wall getting up, Marcus let out a soft noise of surprise and sat up quickly in the dark.

"Coming." Zack said sleeping, rubbing his eyes and tripping almost easily over his boots, a soft chuckle was heard on the other side and Zack growled, "Oh shut up, I am NOT waking the General at this ungodly hour. Go find another guinea pig you jerks."

Marcus blinked, "Err… Zack. Check the clock and remember what day it is?"

It seemed like Marcus was the only one to remember where Zack was going that day, the black haired man groaned and grabbed his clock from the bed stand and groaned loudly then limped to the door.

"Sorry Sir." Zack said sheepishly as he unlatched and opened the relatively think wooden door.

"Not a problem, though if you do it again it might be." Sephiroth said gently, placing a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Are you sure we should be heading out? I mean… don't you have some important General stuff to do before we go?"

"Done." Sephiroth responded, leaned casually against the wall inside of Zack's room and watched with amusement as Marcus leapt out of his bunk to salute his superior, "I didn't think sleeping was that good of an idea."

"I might bore you to sleep." Zack pointed out, hefting his duffle on the floor beside the door and almost on Sephiroth's feet.

"Zackary, I hardly think that's possible."

"Yeah Zackary." Marcus yawned, mostly as a joke as he wandered down the hall to the bathroom.

"Did he just?"

"Don't mind him, he's always like that in the morning." Zack whispered, strapping his sword onto his back, the buckle not wanting to work in his sluggish hands, "Shit."

Sephiroth gave him a reprimanding stare for the word but batted his hands away and gently took hold on the buckles, securing them easily at the younger man's waist, he looked up with piercing eyes, "Tell me about these supposed encourages your roommate enjoys giving you?"

"Huh?"

"Several of the First Class men heard him telling you to sleep with me?"

Zack's eyes widened, "I told him I wouldn't!"

Sephiroth chuckled and knocked a knuckle on Zack's forehead, "They also told me about that."

Zack leaned back, searching his superior's face and finding nothing but amusement in his green eyes, he gave Sephiroth a dark glare and the silver haired man took Zack by the cheeks and drew his face up close, "Don't look at me like that Zackary, it makes me kind of sadistic." He whispered, mere inches from Zack's lips. Zack's violet eyes searched the man's face again wider this time.

A throat cleared behind them and Sephiroth released his hold on Zack as Marcus dropped back into his but and rolled over to face the wall, "I am not looking anymore, you can continue where you left off."

Zack shook his head and lifted his duffel, "We should be going then?" he suggested, smiling softly as he walked into the hall.

Hours later Zack climbed out of the back of a marked ShinRa military transport and shielded his eyes against the sunlight, he examined the tree line a few hundred yards away and looked back to the transport.

"Where the hell are we?" Zack asked as Sephiroth easily dropped to the dirt path.

"What we like to call nowhere." Sephiroth responded, blinking and starting off towards the trees and Zack followed quickly, making sure to stay a few feet behind his commanding officer and keeping a fair bit more alert than the other.

"Thanks, now I know where to call the medics." Zack said sarcastically, watching a snake dart by him, "There are a ton of snakes out here."

"Not lethal." Sephiroth cast over his shoulder, hair shifting easily in the breeze.

"Good to know."

"The only thing you have to worry about are Behemoth." Sephiroth added, watching in amusement as Zack's jaw dropped nearly to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Behemoth?" Zack fumbled, eyes narrowed on his superior's back.

Sephiroth ignored the question and continued on until they were veiled in branches from the main road, the transport roared to life behind them and drove away.

"Are there actually Behemoth out here?" Zack asked a second time, taking quick steps up to the slightly taller man's side.

"Would I have cautioned you if not?" Sephiroth responded, casting a slightly annoyed gaze on his subordinate.

"If you had told me before I wouldn't have applied for a promotion." Zack whispered, not entirely sure whether or not the man heard him.

"I suppose you have caught on that this is not recon?"

"I caught on when our transport left."

"Smart boy." Sephiroth replied, turning to face the boy as he fell behind in thought. Zack ran into the elder and stood there, still thinking as if he had not realized he was standing with his face in the General's chest, "…Zackary?"

He looked up, "Yes sir?"

"Back off."

"Of course sir." Zack said with a blush creeping up his neck, he stepped back and played it off with a grin. He looked around, "So, what is this?"

"I need you to attack me." Sephiroth said smoothly and Zack cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry sir… what?"

"You heard me."

Zack shook his head and gave the General another confused stare, "Why?"

"If you cant land a hit on me… how can I be so sure you can take on anything out here?"

"The test is kicking your ass?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "The test is whatever I am in the mood to make you do."

"Great." Zack said under his breath as he reached up for his sword.

"Ah!" Sephiroth said quickly, letting his arms cross loosely, "Hand to hand."

"You have to be kidding me…"

Sephiroth narrowed his green eyes on the younger and was gone from Zack's sight in a second, the black haired man looked around in alarm, he felt leather brush against his cheek and a fist hit nothing as he shifted just slightly to the side.

"I do not kid." Sephiroth whispered into his subordinate's ear, though with the sound of his voice it was more of a purr.

Zack's eyes widened as a punch was sunk into his lower back and he stumbled forward with the force of the blow, he rounded on the man and forced a punch across his face. Sephiroth turned his head to the side and took a scrape from the rough edge of Zack's glove, leaving a particularly nasty red mark on his bone colored cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Zack started but was punched in the jaw before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't ever apologize for hitting someone." Sephiroth rebuked, taking a fistful of SOLDIER uniform in his hand and hauling Zack back to his feet.

Zack nodded as the man regarded him then took another swing, this time it was one that Zack could block and he caught the fist in mid strike.

"Good." Sephiroth whispered, pulling his other fist back and grazing it purposely past Zack's cheek.

He was gone in a flash and Zack deftly released the buckle on his sword, letting it fall heavily to the ground from his back, he heard a rustle behind him and twisted a kick at the approaching attack. A soft groan escaped Sephiroth as Zack's heel hit him in the stomach, he didn't miss a beat despite that and took a firm hold on Zack's ankle.

"Damn it!" Zack growled, trying to regain his footing, he fell back and Sephiroth swung his ankle to the right so that he flew with it into a nearby tree. He slumped to the ground and his eyes traveled up to the General standing in front of him, foot pressed into his side.

"You did manage to hit me." Sephiroth commented absently, pressing his foot into Zack's ribs, "I'll give you that much."

Zack whined softly when the foot pressed to almost bone crushing strength and then it was gone, replaced by nothing but the sensation left by pain.

"That's just peachy." Zack growled, pushing himself to his knees, he wasn't too happy with being so defeated, he dove for his sword and as his hand clasped around the hilt he felt cool steal kiss his throat with a soft graze, blood bubbled slowly against the press of sharpness and Zack let the hilt of his own sword fall back to the earth.

"What did I say?"

"Hand to hand, sir." Zack replied, whispering so that his throat made no movement against the blade.

"Do you really want to swordfight with me Zackary?" Sephiroth continued, letting the blade fall millimeters from his throat.

"Not especially." Zack answered yet again, leaning back from the sword.

"Then don't provoke me."

Zack rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, Masamune following his movements with surgeon precision, "I wasn't aware I was provoking you sir." He added almost sarcastically.

"Often I wonder whether you are brave or stupid."

"Lets go with stupid then?" Zack suggested, pushing the blade away and crossing his arms.

"Stupid people know not to wake me up every morning." Sephiroth pointed out, returning Masamune to its rightful place at his side and crossing his arms as well.

Zack nodded, "Lets get on with this shall we?"

"I think it's done." Sephiroth countered, giving a mildly emotionless look to his inferior.

"That was easy." Zack said softly, slightly disappointed that he wasn't given a challenge.

"I beg to differ. Your challenge began when that Behemoth heard us sparring."

"Fuck." Zack issued almost weakly and Sephiroth pressed a leather finger to his lips.

"Do watch your tongue." Sephiroth said softly as he bent and lifted the massive sword as if it were one of a pair of chopsticks; he hefted the sword into Zack's hands and motioned him off on his Behemoth killing quest.

"I can't take a Behemoth!" Zack protested and Sephiroth laughed, "What?"

"You would try your hand at me, but a Behemoth makes you pale?"

Zack let out a growl and held his sword at the ready as the ground trembled slightly beneath him. The monster broke through the trees, it was like no Behemoth he had ever seen before and on instinct he lifted his blade to block the ruthless swing of a large paw in his direction.

"What the hell!" Zack let out, giving the ugly beast a once over before shifting his sword away from him and back quickly, taking the creature's entire right arm off, he gave Sephiroth a look and lunged forward to slice viciously at the Behemoths' knees, he connected and the creature collapsed behind him. He heard the swing of metal and the head of the creature bounced off into the grass.

"I warned you didn't I?" Sephiroth pointed out as he came into view over the remainder of their opponent.

"That was not a Behemoth!" Zack exclaimed, lowering the tip of his blade to the ground.

"I assure you it most certainly was."

"Didn't look like anything I've ever seen."

Sephiroth shook his head and jumped easily over the carcass to stand by Zack's side, "I was going to promote you anyway." He informed him.

Zack's jaw dropped, "Then why the hell did you put me through this?"

"I was testing you for something else."

"Mind sharing with the class?"

"My partner, ShinRa keeps telling me I need a second in case I get killed."

"And you think I would be a wise choice?" Zack asked disbelievingly, eyeing his superior skeptically.

Sephiroth crossed his arms loosely and cast a casual glance at the shorter man, "I chose you for two reasons. One, because there is no other Second Class swordsman of your caliber, and two: if you're the only guy in all of SOLDIER who has the guts to try to wake me, I think you could handle living with me."

"Living with you?" Zack stuttered, violet eyes wide on the elder.

The two stared at each other for a while before Sephiroth stepped over the leg of the Behemoth and started back towards the road.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Zack protested, following nonetheless, "Are you serious?"

"Have you ever known me to jest so easily?"

Zack shuffled his feet and chanced a looked back up, green eyes regarded him carefully and he shook his head to answer the question.

"Are we heading back so soon?" Zack asked, getting a sigh of slight frustration.

"We're staying a few nights." Sephiroth responded, patience wearing thin in his voice.

As expected, it was Zack's job to set up camp while Sephiroth stood back and watched with almost morbid fascination. As the sun fell over the horizon Zack stepped back to admire his work, after hours of working on just the massive tent he was finally able to get it right.

"Laugh and I'll maim you." Zack cast over his shoulder at the elder man.

"I'd like to see you try." Sephiroth shot back, his slight cheer seeping through into his voice.

Zack was never one to face down a challenge, he turned and gave a glare to his superior then stormed over to him, "I hate it when you provoke me!"

Sephiroth took the boy's jaw in his hand and drew him closer so that they were mere centimeters apart, Zack's eyes widening with every second that passed, "I'm certain you'll find about a million other things about me to hate." He hissed, gently pressing their foreheads together, "And maybe a few that you'll like."

Zack stared at his superior from the short distance between violet and green; he nodded slowly as the man withdrew, "I'm willing to take that chance." Zack admitted crossing his arms tightly against the cold, "But first I want to get warmed up."

Something akin to 'pansy' came out of the General's mouth as he walked by and into the large tent, although it was too quiet for Zack to hear properly. Zack followed the elder inside and watched him strip from his usual attire into a pair of rather comfortable looking sweatpants. On the other hand, he did do the service of looking away from even the best toned of asses as a sign of respect to his senior. The man did have a great ass, but it wasn't one that Zack wanted to get caught staring at bare, he wasn't particularly in the mood to die. However he was caught casting a fleeting glance and the man's green cat like eyes regarded him with almost forced down glee. It gave the General ANOTHER reason to tease him.

"Did you know that I didn't have to do anything to get my ass to look that way?" Sephiroth started, sounding inexplicably comfortable with every word that came out of his mouth.

"No sir, I didn't know that." Zack fumbled, wondering if the man had eyes in the back of his pretty silver head, and if he did there were probably a lot of things in there for ammo to the cause of Zack's humiliation.

"Well, know you do."

It was readily apparent that Sephiroth had expected a bigger reaction from the usually upbeat and carefree Zack, mostly from the conversation dropping cold. Zack changed quickly, not wanting to give physical flaw to the humiliation fund.

"My God."

Zack's eyes shot up, "Sir?"

"I would never have expected such superior strength to have come from such a body."

A sheepish grin and Zack thrust a hand back through spiky black locks, "I never really had to strength train, and I've been able to lift heavy objects since I can remember."

Sure, from the clothing Zack would have looked like any other ShinRa employed, muscle bound idiot. But when the standard issue garb was off, he was about as toned as any civilian who knew how to take care of himself. In short, he was NOT ripped but he was not baby fat and neglect.

A pale hand glided over his exposed stomach, it was the right combination of hard muscle and soft skin. A combination hard to find, but somehow managed to grace both the General and his protégé.

"You must have been a great help around your home." Sephiroth whispered, dropping back on his cot.

ShinRa spared no expense for the niceties, of course they'd send along a nice set of cots for the wilderness, and Sephiroth had probably requested them so Zack wouldn't bitch about sleeping on hard ground. It was okay for the time being, Sephiroth still had to train the little one right.

"Try the whole town." Zack added, muscles rippling softly with his laugh.

"I'd imagine so."

"You're enjoying this."

Sephiroth chuckled and sat back on his cot again, "Give me a valid reason not to."

He had to admit, the General had him there and Zack dropped unceremoniously onto his own cot before settling in to staring at the roof of the tent for the whole night. Honestly, how was he expected to sleep with the most powerful man in the world slumbering mere feet away? He wondered if he snored, or talked in his sleep, or even if he dreamed at all. Every new angle that came to him he explored more and more until the mako green eyes slipped shut to his left and he turned his head slowly to inspect the elder.

Next on the list of things to wonder about was what sleep was like to the General as opposed to normal people. The even rise and fall of the man's bare chest signaled the he was in fact asleep, leaving Zack free to watch to his heart's content. He broke his eye contact with the man's body and began to ponder more possibilities: What would a man like him dream about?

After a while he fell into a light and nearly dreamless slumber. As the sleep deepened he began to get flashes of memories that weren't his, things that even horror couldn't even begin to describe. Fire spread out across his dream vision and he drew back from it. A soft noise from his left and he looked off into more burning rubble. Silver caught his gaze and his eyes widened. Sephiroth stared back at him with a cold and empty stare before turning and walking into the distance. The man woke with a sharp intake of breath and he rolled to his side trembling. He had seen Sephiroth do horrible things, and hope to whatever God existed that they weren't real.

"Zackary?" A voice asked softly, a little bit sleepy sounding.

He breathed deeply and looked up at the pair of pants next to his head, which were being worn by his superior officer, he rolled onto his back and sat up carefully, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked, bending over so that he was level with Zack's eyes, silver hair dusting over cold sweaty skin as he drew closer.

"Yeah," Zack responded, putting his forehead on his knees and squeezing his eyes shut, "Sorry I woke you."

"Zack." Sephiroth whispered, drawing a finger gently over several matted spikes, "Look at me."

Of course, Zack knew better than to disobey and he lifted his head to weakly to stare uneasily at the man, "I'm sorry sir."

Sephiroth gave him a look akin to confusion and sat beside him then drew him into his arms, "Tell me what happened." It was an order.

"I saw… Nibelheim." Zack whispered, pressing his cheek snugly against the elder's firm chest.

"What else?" Sephiroth continued, resting his chin easily atop his head.

"You." Zack added, fingertips curling into his palms on his abs.

Sephiroth sat back a little bit and tilted his head up, "Is that what scared you?"

Zack pulled back and paced the tent, while green eyes watched him cautiously, "No." Zack whispered, covering his face and he dropped onto the edge of the thin mattress, "It was something else."

"Oh?" Sephiroth asked, examining the emotion he couldn't quite place and Zack's lip trembled slightly, "You don't want to tell me, do you?"

He shook his head and put his hands over his face again, how could one tell their commanding officer he was going on a homicidal killing spree in an innocent town?

"I need to think about what I dreamt." Zack said softly, leaning back and resting his chin on his closed fist.

It was unusual for something to affect him so, he was certain it was the hollow rage in Sephiroth's eyes that had him so damn terrified. He was convinced, and every time he stopped to think about it he wanted to curl up and cry from the force of the sheer hate emitted from the man. The dream version of Sephiroth had him quivering with fear and near tears but the physical one beside him was soothing and gentle.

"Zackary." Sephiroth said gently as the boy rose and went from the tent.

"I need some fresh air." Zack called over his shoulder as the tent flap fell shut with a smooth rustle of fabric.

Crickets chirped deep in the night and Zack sighed as his bare feet hit small jagged rocks, he didn't think much of it as he had walked on worse in bare feet before. He turned his head to stare out into the darkness and shook the mental image of Sephiroth stalking off into flames from his mind, or rather, attempted to. The tent flap rustling behind him and he turned slightly, violet eyes uneasily alert, he watched as Sephiroth rose to his full height and remained standing in the opening to watch as if severely concerned for his subordinate.

"I'm fine you know." Zack said bitterly, taking a few steps away from the piercing gaze and he heard Sephiroth close that distance, "Just… go back to sleep."

"You were pleading with someone not to kill you in a dream… and you expect me to go back to sleep?" Sephiroth chuckled, placing a cool hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Is that too much to ask?"

Sephiroth took a grip on a firm arm and turned the boy to face him, "Yes." He whispered, drawing the boy against him. Zack almost tore back, his eyes locked on Sephiroth's and his lip trembled with the uncontrollable urge to hide from the elder, the General watched as the lower lip quivered and he shook his head, "It was me wasn't it?"

Zack's eyebrows lifted, "What?"

"You dreamt about me. I was the one burning Nibelheim to the ground."

"How did you…"

"Know that it was burning? You made a comment about flames, and then you told me about Nibelheim."

Sephiroth took Zack's face in his gloveless hand as it turned away quickly and drew him back, "If I did that I must have had a reason. And I would never hurt you."

Zack searched the resolve on the elders face and bit his lip, "It was so real though."

"Never." Sephiroth repeated, pressing a gentle kiss to Zack's lips and holding it as Zack raised a hand to cup at the base of his neck.

Zack lifted his other hand so that he held the General's head and pressed forward so that they were flush together. He had never been kissed like that before he thought numbly as he chanced a gentle lick of the mouth before him. Sephiroth let out a soft suggestion to continue and slipped his tongue into Zack's mouth.

"We cant." Zack said suddenly, breaking the kiss and turning away.

"Why not?" Sephiroth queried, letting the man have his space.

"Because you are my commanding officer, people would think that I got promoted because I did you." Zack responded, turning back with a sigh.

"So? Just tell them you were promoted long before."

Zack gaped at him, as is pleading silently for him to say he was kidding, "What?"

"I promoted you when I told you that you were my new partner."

"Oh." Zack whispered, nodding in agreement, "Well I don't think a tent is the best place to…"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You are so stubborn."

"Yeah I guess I am." Zack replied, crossing his own arms indignantly.

The two stared in silence before Sephiroth rolled his eyes again and half dragged Zack back into the tent; "Get in that bed before you turn completely blue." He growled, sitting down on his own bed.

"Its not that I wouldn't love to sleep with you…" Zack started, shaking his head and pulling the blankets up around him, "I just don't want to do it here in the wilderness where we can easily get killed if we aren't alert."

"You forget who you're talking to." Sephiroth shot back, drawing his hair back over his shoulders easily.

"I guess I do."

Sephiroth leaned forward, closing the small distance between where they both sat on the edge of their cots and kissed Zack again, gently at first as he held the blankets up at Zack's shoulders. Zack groaned softly and brushed a palm gently over Sephiroth's shoulder, he was hating and loving the man's mouth at the moment and he didn't want to stop the tongue from invading his own.

This was new for the usually gruff General, he wasn't used to doing things so tenderly but at the same time he couldn't say he hated being so gentle with the other. He traced a finger down Zack's chest and drew the boy off of his own bed and across the distance onto the General's lap.

"Looks like the rest of you disagrees with your resolve." Sephiroth said into the other's lips.

"You cheated." Zack whispered, pressing his lips to Sephiroth's again.

Sephiroth chuckled between kisses and Zack thrust his weight against the elder, tipping them backwards onto the cot.

"So did you." Sephiroth replied, stroking back black locks and smiling slightly.

Zack grinned widely and nuzzled his face into his elder's throat sleepily, Sephiroth laughed softly and tucked the younger against him then pulled up the blankets, "Tired so soon?"

"Shut up." Zack mumbled, stroking his fingertips over the man's chest, "I got up too early."

"I didn't go to bed at all." Sephiroth pointed out, leaning his cheek lazily against the side of Zack's head.

"That would make you dumb." Zack chanced, smiling into the porcelain skin.

"I suppose it would."

Zack smiled wider and settled in comfortably on top of the General, he was surprised to find that he felt safe with the Sephiroth that was real after being so afraid of the Sephiroth that wasn't.

The hours past quickly and the next thing Sephiroth saw was the midmorning sun dimly lighting the tent, he sat up and looked around for Zack and when no sign of the younger was presented he swung his feet to the floor of the tent and rose slowly. Even the most fearsome of men suffered from 'I-stood-up-too-fast' dizziness.

"Zackary?" Sephiroth called out, stepping easily into his boots and securing the rest of his clothing almost haphazardly before heading out into the cool air unarmed.

The sound of metal hitting wood resounded through the General's ears and about the clearing; he turned slowly at the noise. Zack removed his massive sword from the tree trunk and shouldered it, he quirked an eyebrow questioningly at the man.

"I didn't wake you again?"

"No. I woke on my own." Sephiroth responded, nodding slowly he paused and gave a particularly stern look to his subordinate… no: equal, "What concerned me was that I didn't know where you were when I did."

Zack bowed his head slightly, their sudden equality of stature beginning to sink to both of them, "I'm sorry sir, I needed to blow off some steam."

"Zack." Sephiroth replied, lifting leather clad hand, "We're partners now, you are allowed to call me by my name."

"That might be awkward." Zack admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Try it."

The look shared between them was a bit hesitant and Zack slowly put some words together in his mind, "I don't think I can."

Another stern look from the General and Zack was putting one word on his tongue.

"Sephiroth." Zack said softly, a little bit intimidated by the look.

"There we go." Sephiroth said, clearly pleased by the effort.

"That's a mouthful of name to say every time." Zack pointed out and Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Call me 'sir' if you must."

"How about… Seph?"

"If you do I'll take all essential appendages for my wall." Sephiroth threatened and Zack paled at the thought.

"But it's a nickname for a lover?"

"We aren't lovers, we cuddled a bit yes but that doesn't make us lovers."

Zack smiled and brushed back a stray silver hair from Sephiroth's cheek. "That's fine." That said he slipped past Sephiroth into the tent and dumped his sword onto his cot.

"Maybe we should head back?" Sephiroth suggested, following the younger carefully.

"Naw." Zack put forth carefully as the elder passed by him and dropped onto his own cot, he turned to face Sephiroth and bent slightly to place a kiss on his cheek, "If we do they might think we had sex."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to reply but Zack already disappeared out of the tent and into the sunlight where he stretched his arms skywards and groaned as his back popped softly.

"Zackary." Sephiroth called, going back out to stand behind his partner with his arms crossed.

"What?" Zack snapped, turning and facing the emotionless face behind him.

"Did I offend you?"

Zack gave a soft glare and crossed his own arms, "Why would I be offended?"

"I was concerned about your response… did you want to be my lover?"

Zack stopped cold, mouth open and his throat still full of a smart-ass retort.

"That's what I thought." Sephiroth said with a slow nod.

"That's what you thought?" Zack let out rather close to a yell.

Sephiroth lifted his eyebrows as the hand pounded on his bare chest and Zack tipped his head to stare at the earth.

"You have no idea do you?" Sephiroth chanced, closing his hand around the fist.

"That there is a slight possibility that I could be in love with you?"

"Slight?" Sephiroth growled, drawing the fist up and pulling Zack against him by it, "If you didn't harbor some sort of feeling would you dare to wake me up every morning?"

"You think I love you because I wake you up?"

"I know you love me. You keep denying it but your carefree attitude and eagerness to please me shows it so firmly that it's almost intoxicating."

Sephiroth brushed his lips over Zack's cheek in the silence that followed and Zack gripped his free hand on the elder's waist. The word 'see' hung like mist in the air and Zack turned his face into the kiss so that their lips met almost awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." Zack murmured as their lips parted a few centimeters for air.

"Don't be."

Over the trees a horn blared and Zack turned from the warmth of his superior's body to look up to the road.

"I already contacted the base." Sephiroth admitted and Zack traced his hand absently down his partner's chest.

"That's fine." Zack said again and he stroked his thumb absently over firm abs.

The two of them packed up their makeshift camp swiftly, as they finished up Zack lifted his discarded boots and started to pull them on he looked up at Sephiroth waiting silently a few feet away and he lifted the lone boot from the ground to fling across the distance.

The transport driver stopped short as the black leather item sailed through the air and pegged the General in the lower back with a soft thud. Sephiroth turned to face the younger and dove onto him, both falling back into the grass in a tangle of limbs and a loud laugh from the younger party.

"Umm… sir." The driver offered and Sephiroth sat up on his prey, pinning both arms firmly.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked, hair mussed and the younger struggled futilely beneath the grip.

"I imagine that I should start loading the baggage?"

"Yes. Please do while I punish the little one?"

The driver nodded and started carrying items back to the transport while Zack fought against the iron grip.

"What was that for?" Sephiroth demanded and Zack whined, the elder bent and nuzzled the younger gently eliciting a moan.

"You looked kind of lonely." Zack offered, tipping his head back as Sephiroth pressed kisses into his throat, "I wanted to get you back."

"You never lost me Zackary." Sephiroth pointed out, sitting back up and releasing his arms, "I was thinking."

"But you look sad and distant when you do that." Zack replied, staring easily into the other's mako green eyes.

"I do?" Sephiroth murmured, lifting himself off of Zack and offering a hand down to heft him up.

"Yes." Zack replied, taking the hand and pulling hard on it so his senior toppled near gracelessly onto him, Zack laughed and lay back so that the General could sit up.

"You enjoy tormenting me."

"I enjoy you… period." Zack corrected, lifting a hand to stroke over silver hair, "And it was payback for the super tackle."

A chuckle and Sephiroth pressed a kiss against Zack's cheek, "I guess so."

Zack sat up and grabbed his other boot from the ground and tugged it onto his feet, "We should head up to the transport."

"Maybe." Sephiroth admitted, dusting off his leather coat as he rose, he followed Zack carefully up the slope of grass and to the dirt road where the transport rumbled to life.

"I guess we didn't really need a week?" Zack asked, turning back slowly.

"I usually see what I want in that amount of time. I knew you were worthy of First Class, but I needed to see if you were worthy of being my second."

"You mentioned earlier I'd be living with you." Zack added as they climbed into the back of the transport.

"Your things were moved up to my quarters shortly after we left."

"You were going to promote me anyway?"

"I was planning on it, I knew what I wanted the moment I saw you as a cadet." Sephiroth replied, resting his chin on his laced fingers.

"And what was that?"

"Your technique was solid, unmatchable. Half the reason I chose you was because no other swordsman can match you, save me. The other part was that you are contagious."

Zack smiled and leaned back, hands clasped behind his head and smiled, "People tell me that all the time." He chuckled, keeping his eyes on the General as he yawned.

"I'm being serious." Sephiroth pointed out, tipped his head back against the metal wall as the driver started on the long journey back to the base.

"I know." Zack sighed, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees, he took a gloved hand from the General's lap and rubbed the softened material across his cheek while the owner of said hand looked on. Sephiroth gently curled a leather-clad finger to stroke over Zack's cheek; "I love it when you touch me." He murmured as he turned into the touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Promotion Ch. 3

Sephiroth searched the clear violet eyes that regarded him with innocent affection, his hand still held fast to Zack's cheek. It felt right to stare back into the clear violet. All over again did he experience the lectures Hojo had given him about getting close to others, being told never to love and being taught cold indifference in its place. He resisted the urge to tear back his hand as the warmth of Zack began to seep into his core, he felt something that was snow begin to melt back into a soul. He wasn't ice yet, he could testify to that, but he was taught to be a SOLDIER and emotionless pawn on the battlefield.

Zack wasn't the picture of a SOLDIER ShinRa had in mind. In fact, Sephiroth was the only member of the elite fighting force that was what they had initially wanted. Over time they had come to realize that emotion was key on the battlefield and that what Hojo had begun conditioning their General to be was something that they only needed one of. Truly, he could never be the strongest man in the world because he could not feel the emotional repercussions of murder or loss.

"Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth looked up at the gentle sound of his name and he came back into himself and his held stare into Zack's eyes, "Yes?" he managed, lowering his hand from Zack's cheek to rub over his face in an effort to dislodge his rather depressing thoughts.

"You were doing it again." Zack pointed out with a smile, he chuckled, "...At least this time I didn't have a boot to throw at you."

"Do you know what Masamune could do to a man in this small of space?" Sephiroth asked, more straight-faced than any question to have come from the man and Zack's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I have no idea why I said that… I'm sorry."

The two sat in silence for a long time before Zack shifted in the loudest possible way to lie on his half of the vehicle, "Can I ask you something?" Zack asked, staring up at the metal.

"Of course."

"What do you think about?" Zack said softly, turning violet eyes to a delicate curve of leather that was the slight slump of the General's back.

"Everything." Sephiroth answered, tipping his head up slightly and closing his eyes, "Mostly, how I am supposed to live up to what is expected of me."

Zack turned onto his side as a silent urge for the man to continue.

"I am supposed to be a great General with no emotion or will to spare the enemy. In truth that is not the man I want to be." Sephiroth added, shaking his head and leaning his forehead down to his clasped hands, "I don't get a say in my own decisions, I am being conditioned to be a black hearted murderer and I can't stop the spiral downward. I feel like I am on the edge of a chasm that, at any second, I could tumble into and never be myself again."

Flashes of fire shot through Zack's mind and he nodded despite the fear that rose in the back of his consciousness, he had to wonder if the General knew about his dream in detail or he was telling the clean, uncensored truth to his second, "I wont let that happen." Zack let out, sitting up to face his elder.

Sephiroth lifted his head from his hands and stared at Zack, "Sanity is not something that one man can single handedly protect."

"You don't know me very well then General," Zack chuckled as he took both clasped fists into his own and pressed a kiss to an exposed wrist before giving a determined stare to the owner.

"I must not."

Zack's determination did not falter as he drew the hands to his own chest and held them there, "I swear to you, that as long as I remain by your side that you will never lose sight of yourself."

Sephiroth nodded and leaned forward so that their foreheads were pressed together, "Likewise, so long as you are by my side no harm will befall you."

The transport screeched to a halt and the driver opened the window between the cab and the passenger area, "Hate to interrupt your touching moment, but the guard needs substantial clearance to let us through."

A roll of the eyes and a soft movement later sunlight flooded the back and Zack watched as his elder dropped out to the ground and stepped around the side of the hull.

"Get that gate open right now." Sephiroth barked and Zack chuckled at the scramble of feet that resulted as the General stepped back inside and pulled the door shut.

"Is it me or did that car drive get incredibly short?"

"I instructed him to take a short cut."

Zack laughed softly and took a hold on the General's hand, "Everything I just said," He started, lifting his eyes, "I meant every word."

"As did I."

The vehicle rolled to a stop again and the two climbed easily out, Zack looked around the base as if it had been weeks since he had last been there and jogged duffel in hand the few feet to the grass.

"Lead the way." Zack called over his shoulder to Sephiroth who was walking slowly towards him.

Now back at what he had called home for the past several years he felt inferior to the man and fell into pace several feet behind his partner keeping his eyes low as he did.

"Zack!"

Both men lifted their glances across the grass to where Marcus waved and Sephiroth shrugged almost imperceptibly as permission to go over to his friend. Zack looked concerned as the man looked back at him and he bit his lip.

"Come with me." Zack suggested eyes lit up as if the idea was the best ever devised.

Zack took a hold on the larger hand without waiting for the response and half lead the other to where his former roommate stood waiting.

"You guys are back early." Marcus pointed out, a bit of a suggestive smile at the edge of his grin.

"You know how I am Marcus, when I aim to impress I do it right the first time." Zack responded with a shake of his head, to suggest he was surprised himself.

Sephiroth was staring off into the distance when Zack cast a sideways glance at him, "Zack didn't need to do much as it was." He put in with a soft turn of his head back to the conversation.

"Not too social is he?" Marcus whispered.

"He isn't deaf." Zack said with a shake of his head, "I suppose you already know how it worked out?"

"The whole base knows you go promoted to First Class." Marcus assured him, clapping his hand on Zack's shoulder, "Congrats."

"It was nothing." Zack smiled, trying to play it off without screaming out the best part.

"You have to tell me what he made you do." Marcus said suddenly, eyes wide as he clapped his other hand on Zack's other shoulder.

"He had to fight me." Sephiroth said, almost in frustration.

"No way!" Marcus gasped, looking between them, "Who won?"

"He did." Zack admitted, not trying to glorify himself.

"The object was to land a blow, to be technical you won."

Zack rolled his eyes, "No need to make my ego any bigger Sephiroth."

Marcus let his jaw drop at the familiar way Zack addressed the elder and looked to the General for a reprimand.

"It can't get any bigger Zackary." Sephiroth replied, delivering a flawless comeback.

"Touché." Zack whispered, crossing his arms and staring up the few inches into the mako green eyes.

"Permission to speak sir?" Marcus said with a slight raise of his hand, a glance was the permission, "Why are you so… familiar?"

"We didn't tell him the coolest part!" Zack exclaimed and it was Sephiroth's turn to roll his eyes, "You tell him… it sounds more official."

"President ShinRa found it near unacceptable that I should be the only active member of this force without a second." Sephiroth explained, eyes piercing Zack as if he would be flogged for the suggestion of having Sephiroth talk, "I was ordered to select a partner from the First Class SOLDIER… I found none that met my standards. Since Zackary was applying for promotion I figured I'd take a look at his progress since enlistment."

"Long story short." Zack interrupted and Sephiroth shot a reprimanding stare, "He picked me, and even better: I live with him now."

Marcus could have passed out if it wasn't incredibly embarrassing to do so in front of a commanding officer, which made him wonder exactly how Zack himself had taken the news.

"Living with me is better than being my partner?" Sephiroth queried with a soft stare.

"Well, now I get to wake you up without being ordered to." Zack pointed out and Sephiroth would have groaned.

"You take orders only from me." Sephiroth noted and Zack's eyes lit up.

"You mean… I have inferiors?"

"I would tell you not to abuse that power but it would be like telling you to shut up." Sephiroth let out softly, "Pointless and not worth it."

"I be quiet when you tell me!" Zack protested, stepping chest to chest with the man.

"Most of the time." Marcus interjected and he started to say something else when an instructor called him back to practice.

"Another thing occurred to me." Zack started and he blinked when he saw Sephiroth walk away out of the corner of his eye. He jogged to catch up and when he did continued, "Like I was saying… I don't have to get up extra early for inspection or scramble to find my pants when its time for Rank do I?"

The question of why Zack would need to find his pants threatened to burst out him but Sephiroth merely nodded to confirm both accounts, "You also don't need to worry about practicing with the others or sharing a bathroom with a floor full of unhygienic sweaty goons." He added to the count of upsides. And now it was time for the cons, "But I do reserve the right to walk in to any room in my quarters or wake you at any hour of the night."

Zack paled but didn't show any sign of protest as Sephiroth opened his door, once again having left it unlocked. The spiky haired man would have asked why he left it unlocked all the time, but it occurred to him that it was because Sephiroth could scare the shit out of someone by glancing at him or her. Anyone dumb enough to try and steal from the General would be punished severely; it was common knowledge that nothing angered the General more than thieves and traitors.

Sephiroth lead the younger down the hall and opened a door, Zack peered inside and then looked up at his partner, "This is your room."

"It looks almost the same as my Dorm did…" Zack whispered and Sephiroth smiled, finally letting off his guard.

"Mine is the one on the end, of course you know that but it's for future reference. The bathroom is right across from yours and you could probably figure out where everything else is. My only rule is: clean up after yourself." Sephiroth continued and Zack leaned gently against him so that he ended his instruction in a soft whisper, "Yes Zackary?"

"Nothin' I was just thinking about how much it's going to suck if you wake me and I say something dumb." Zack whispered, standing straight and turning with a grin, "You'd probably kill me."

"Depends on what it is that you say."

"I've been known to call people names and threaten to impale them…"

Sephiroth snorted and shook his head before pushing open his own door and disappearing inside, after a while he emerged and sat down with several thick files at the table. Zack dropped down across from him and watched with mild interest as the green eyes flicked over pages quickly, it would take hours to go over the files thoroughly but Zack had the time to sit and stare as he did. Finally the man looked up as if feeling the burning gaze on him.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked, removing his gloves and flipped easily to the next page.

"Just watching you." Zack whispered, resting his head in his arms and looking up at the man from across the table.

The General shook his head and swept back hair that had fallen over his shoulder, he mumbled something to himself about being watched and sat up a bit straighter in the chair. Zack laughed and took the leather gloves from the left of the General, noting how much bigger they were than his own hands.

"Zackary." Sephiroth cautioned eyes lifted slowly.

"What? I am not going to ruin them or anything." Zack protested, leaning away when the elder reached for his gloves and he relinquished them when the sharp look pierced him.

"I have work to do." Sephiroth added.

Zack whined softly but got up from the table and wandered over to the couch, after a while he glanced over from the strategy book he was numbly flipping through to see the General staring rather disinterested at the pages in the file.

"What kind of work?" Zack asked setting the book down and going back to the table, he took his seat again.

"Deployments."

"How fun." Zack snorted with sarcasm so evident that it would almost hurt.

"I want you to know that I don't expect you to stay here with me all the time." Sephiroth pointed out, shaking his head a bit, "You can do something else if you'd like…"

"I promised." Zack countered, crossing his arms, "So no matter how boring it gets I have to stay."

"You have to?"

"I want to."

Sephiroth shook his head and closed the file, as if finally making a decision and he rounded the table to clasp a hand on Zack's shoulder, "Then lets go up to my office?"

"Why?" Zack asked, slightly wary of this and the glint in the eyes of the elder that said he was having fun.

"I have to get something." Sephiroth chuckled at the cat like response from the younger, "And you need to get used to going up there, you'll be going both with me and on your own."

"I promised…"

"I know you did… but there has to be a line somewhere and I think I'll put it at small errands." Sephiroth interrupted, a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

As Zack got up the elder was already walking away, boots falling heavily on the floor and Zack jogged to catch up with the long strides. He fell once more into the familiar stride a few feet behind the General but pace matched.

"Is there going to be some sort of formal announcement?" Zack asked, coming up closer.

"For what?"

"Me…." Zack whispered, looking a bit hopeful.

Sephiroth laughed, "I didn't know you wanted one."

"I didn't until I realized that the other First Class guys will try to boss me around," Zack pointed out quietly.

As they reached the cadet training grounds Sephiroth stopped for a moment to observe, eyes resting on each of the youngest SOLDIER candidates in turn. Zack was about to make a comment when he started down the hill and the black haired man followed quickly behind.

'_Way to make them shit themselves...'_ Zack thought with a chuckle as the General marched up to the instructor and began speaking to him.

As a rule of thumb, Zack never drew too near unless Sephiroth asked him too or unless he felt it was absolutely necessary. While his partner spoke with the other man he began to examine the cadets as well, most of which hadn't even noticed who it was that had just made an unexpected entrance. There was one in particular that Zack took notice too, he was failing miserably at the exercise. The black haired SOLDIER walked over and placed a hand firmly on the child's shoulder.

"Your form is too rigid." Zack instructed, lifting his palm from the shoulder and smiling, "Try it again a bit looser."

Sephiroth had turned at the sound of Zack's voice and he watched with interest as the child did as he was told, it was an improvement to what they had seen before.

"Who is that?" the instructor asked and Sephiroth looked back.

"My partner."

Zack turned and walked back to where Sephiroth stood with a faint smile of accomplishment on his face and something stirred softly in the General, "You are pretty good with kids." He whispered, glancing over to the children.

"People keep telling me that." Zack laughed, thrusting a hand through his hair.

"Wait a second Sir… partner?"

Both men turned to the man who stood, near unconsciousness at the thought of the General need a partner, or the ways partner could be used in relation to a human being.

"Comrade in arms?" Zack suggested and Sephiroth chuckled.

"My second, more or less." Sephiroth informed the man while Zack tried not to laugh at the shock on the other mans face, "ShinRa said I needed one, and I had my eye on Zack as far as skill for a long time."

Another note to the list of things Zack was compiling for future reference: Sephiroth only called him Zackary when he was mildly annoyed by him.

"He must be good." The instructor noted, giving Zack a once over.

"He can land a blow on me." Sephiroth replied and suddenly Zack felt extremely proud, "That's a feat."

"It sure is."

"We'd best be going then, I was going to give him an access card for my office and the like."

To Zack, nothing was more important than classified access to Sephiroth's office. Well… as far as the fan boy in him went. The part of him that wanted to do his job held Sephiroth in the most important slot and the part of him that loved the General held the man's happiness in highest regard.

"Of course sir." A slight nod of the instructor's head and Sephiroth started on his way, Zack in tow.

"Access… to your office?" Zack whispered, making it sound as if he was in disbelief.

"No, Zackary. I was telling him that so I could do you on my desk."

Sephiroth… made a dirty joke? Zack nearly doubled over in laughter that made the people nearby wonder what the General could possibly have said that was so funny. It was clear that Sephiroth was opening up to him; the uptight Sephiroth that he had had the impression of since he was a Cadet was not the real Sephiroth. It seemed like the man was a regular guy aside from his devilish good looks, which were enough to make even the straightest of men swoon, he was casual when he was with Zack and he was gentle. It was a new experience for Zack to see the man so easygoing, although he was still as stern as ever.

"What?"

They rounded the corner to the administrative building and Sephiroth stopped with a look to get Zack to answer him.

"That was… I have never heard you say something like that before…"

"What made you think it was a joke?"

Eye widened Zack made a fumble at an answer when Sephiroth began to laugh.

"You are such a deviant." Zack mumbled, glaring half-heartedly at the elder.

The two shared a glance before Zack gave a playful punch to Sephiroth's shoulder, a pause and Zack turned to face him fully, "You aren't as uptight as I thought you'd be." He said gently, walking ahead a little bit.

"I'm not?" Sephiroth asked, resuming his indifferent demeanor.

"Its not a bad thing, it'll take some getting used to however…" Zack responded, coming back to stand in front of his partner, "I have never seen you so... unguarded."

The two resumed their walk in silence and stopped as the came to a door that Zack had only seen when he was in trouble with his instructors. He winced, mostly because he remembered the lectures shared between the General and said instructor. Each time the General had found some flaw in the way the instructor had handled it, he was a hero to Zack who was fond of trouble and loved staying out of punishments way.

"Don't look like I am going to suspend you or something." Sephiroth admonished, knocking the back of his hand against the back of Zack's head, "You wont get punished anytime soon."

"I have had some pretty bad lectures in this office you know." Zack responded, sulking slightly.

Sephiroth bent and pressed his lips to Zack's right ear, "Its perfectly safe now."

Zack turned away in a huff and a soft chuckle followed by a mechanical click made Zack turn back around as the office door slid open, "You know." Zack said softly, crossing his arms as the door slid shut behind them, "I usually mean everything I say."

"I know." Sephiroth nodded, opening a drawer at the wooden desk, "Its refreshing to have someone who wont lie to me."

"I'll lie if it's in your best interest." Zack explained, dropping into a familiar leather chair.

"I'll do my best to keep that in mind."

A clack resounded in the room as Sephiroth shut the drawer and he tossed a thin black card across the short distance into Zack's lap. The younger lifted the card and examined it, he was mildly surprised to find the General's name imprinted in the plastic, although it wasn't too unbelievable.

"Zack." Sephiroth said suddenly after minutes of silence, the boy looked up as the General took a seat on the edge of his desk, "You understand what your position entails right?"

"For the most part."

Sephiroth sighed, "You have to be willing to die for me, and the same goes for me, we work together which means that we fight together. You are my equal, which means my orders are optional. Remind me this later if I give you an order you don't follow. Although I must ask that on the battlefield you obey every word I say."

"Of course," Zack nodded, he opened his mouth to add something but stopped with a nod.

"What?"

"Its nothing." Zack replied, "I just had a question but the answer occurred to me."

Sephiroth placed a gloved hand atop the black spikes and smirked, "Somehow I get the feeling you want to tell me something."

"Not at all." Zack assured him, rising with the hand still on his head, "I do however want to kiss you now…"

"You needn't ask me for a kiss, I've kissed you before I would do it again." Sephiroth whispered as Zack traced his fingertips over the sharp line of his jaw, "I should think you'd know that."

Zack paused, mere centimeters from the elder's lips and placed his hands firmly on skin bared by the coat. His lips parted slightly and he pressed further to kiss the man finally as the General traced his own fingers over Zack's throat as the younger licked softly on the other's lips. Sephiroth couldn't say he didn't enjoy the affectionate nip on his lips as Zack pushed further than he had before, moving closer to a very turned on General somewhere in the near future. Last time it got anywhere near this Zack had fallen asleep on top of the other, this time it wouldn't go that way. Zack threaded his fingers through silver hair and drew the elder down closer to that their mouths met easier, Sephiroth drew the boy against his body and kissed harder so that he understood what he was getting himself into. And as it would appear, a very long night would be in store if the two didn't take it down a notch.

"I think that there might be some tension here," Zack whispered against the elder's cheek, "Of the 'I want you in me' variety."

"Zackary. That's lewd." Sephiroth chuckled; stroking his hands down the man's back.

"Is it?" Zack whispered, kissing his elder once more before drawing away, "It's the truth."

He could only pull the equivalent of Sephiroth's arm length away and he let out a soft noise as he was pulled back against the man, "I like that truth." Sephiroth whispered back, shifting so that Zack leaned against him.

"So do I." Zack sighed pressing kisses into the man's neck with a smile, "But here?"

"Tents, my office… you sure are picky." Sephiroth chuckled, tipping his head back slightly so that the kiss directly under his jaw wasn't so awkward.

"Well if it was a one night stand then both would be great." Zack pointed out, nipping gently beneath the man's ear, "But if we have to work together I don't think we'd be able to not do it again. And on that note… how can you be so sure that I don't want it be serious?"

"I never said it wasn't." Sephiroth murmured, stroking a hand easily through the spikes of hair.

"Serious doesn't include tent or office quickies Seph."

"I kind of like it when you call me that." Sephiroth admitted as hands were run through his hair again, the vibration of his throat sending a shiver through Zack as he kissed close to his voice.

"I hoped you would." Zack whispered into silver hair as he kissed his way back near his ear.

"Are you enjoying my neck?"

"Shut up." Zack replied, moaning softly as Sephiroth drew him flush against him.

"I'd say it's my turn." Sephiroth breathed, pushing Zack back softly from the biting he was starting.

They shifted and Zack felt the surface of the desk on his back, he stared up at the ceiling in slight shock as the elder climbed onto the desk over him.

"Ahh…" Zack whimpered as the man smirked near deviously over his defenseless body.

"You look scared." Sephiroth chuckled and Zack shook his head.

"Not at all." Zack murmured as the man bent to nuzzle his cheek, "What is there to fear?"

A soft smile broke across Sephiroth's face from where he was pressed neatly against flesh; he pressed an appreciative kiss to Zack's jaw. Zack stroked his fingers through silver locks and tipped his head back to moan softly as their hips came together.

"I want you." Zack whispered into the elder's lips as he kissed his way across Zack's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING

THERE IS SEPHIROTH/ZACK MANLOVE.

ORAL!!!

Promotion Chapter 4

Sephiroth smiled and drew Zack's arms over his head, pinning them with no resistance to the wood. Violet meeting green in a gentle blink of lashes, Zack leaned up against the restraint to lightly kiss Sephiroth's lips. "You have to beg." The elder whispered as Zack whined softly.

"Beg?" Zack murmured.

"Yes."

"Does that turn you on or something?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, " If I said yes would you do it?"

"Its possible."

Zack smirked and tugged on his arms softly, enjoying the feeling of Sephiroth restraining him tighter. The man enjoyed feeling in control, which was a plus as Zack enjoyed being dominated by him. His entire body tingled with excitement as the lips descended to his throat, he held back a moan that threatened to escape when teethe grazed his collarbone.

"Are you sure your desk is big enough?" Zack murmured as the man released his arms, he threaded his fingers through silver locks and the man lifted his head a bit and chuckled.

Their eyes met for a second before the General withdrew and dropped the blinds behind the leather chair, tipping them so no one could see in. He moved back and stopped short as Zack's curiously nimble hands set to work at disrobing the elder starting with the infamous leather coat. He was fully aware of the teasing kisses that found their way down his front and stopped Zack's prying hands before they reached his pants.

"Now, now…" Sephiroth purred, allowing one of Zack's hands to paw gently at his thigh in intrigue before lifting it to kiss the palm. While the younger looked on from his sitting position Sephiroth took the middle finger of his glove between his teeth and tugged on it until it gave and a porcelain hand emerged, the other keeping Zack's mouth busy at taking its glove off. The first hand free, being the one Sephiroth did himself tentatively stroked a patch of throat now covered by the high necked SOLDIER issue shirt he was wearing, "This has to come off."

Zack blinked lazily as the General took hold of the hem of the thick shirt and began lifting it over his head; the younger was still trying to imagine the feeling of those beautiful hands when they weren't gloved. Without much prompting Zack lifted his arms and wiggled his way out of the shirt before it began pulling his hair.

"Maybe you should…" Zack started, placing his hands on Sephiroth's chest as the man began to lower him back to the wooden surface.

"Hmm?"

"I mean…"

"I cant read your mind Zackary." Sephiroth whispered, lifting his gaze to slightly hooded eyes.

As he opened his mouth to respond the General began tracing his fingers over the boy's bare stomach and the words caught in his throat and came out as a sharp gasp of air. The man's hands weren't cold, though they did feel vaguely familiar, as if they had touched him in more than just his dreams. Even if someone had a gun pressed to his head, he would not admit that he was gay. But for Sephiroth his body would betray him.

"Oh God!" Zack moaned as nimble fingers breached the waistband of his pants, belt long forgotten and teetering on the edge of the desk. Somewhere in the back of his mind he watched it fall but it was vastly out shone by the hand that was stroking his erection firmly. He had to bite down on his own knuckle to keep from screaming when he came in the elder's hand, he had to admit he was disappointed in how fast he was done and by the slightly frustrated sigh that came from the other, he wasn't alone in that regard.

"I'm sorry…" Zack whispered, fingers stroking the base of the elder's neck.

"No. Its okay." Sephiroth responded, placing a soft kiss on Zack's lips.

"God I waited so long for this… and I came like a kid on his first jerk…" Zack growled, looking away with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Its not a big deal…" Sephiroth attempted, brushing his lips over a hot cheek.

"Yeah it is!" Zack protested, reaching for the box of tissues to the left of his head, and one of the sole items still left on the desk, "You're probably wondering how much experience I've had… and how bad I am at foreplay."

Sephiroth took the box and whacked Zack in the forehead lightly with it, "I am not. And besides the less experience you've had gives me more time to train you."

"Make me sound like a dog why don't you."

"I didn't mean it like that." Sephiroth growled, nipping on Zack's bottom lip before cleaning up his little mess, "I meant that I must be one of your first."

"The first besides me." Zack said softly, eyes traveling back to Sephiroth's face.

"I wanted to be your first."

Zack stared almost skeptically at the sincerity on the elder's face, "Really?"

He nodded, licking gently at his top lip, "It doesn't matter how long you last…"

"I probably killed the mood…" Zack admitted, rubbing his eyes gingerly and Sephiroth rolled his eyes before taking a firm hold on one of Zack's hands, "What?"

Sephiroth pulled the boy's hand lower until it met the tight leather of his pants; he carefully unzipped the material and slipped the boys fingers inside where they met hard flesh. Zack blinked and his mouth opened slightly in surprise, he almost withdrew at the heat of the sweaty organ but slipped his hand further to wrap his fingers around the shaft. Rumor around the Second Class dorms was that he was clearly compensating with the size of the Masamune but now Zack could see and feel that it was not true.

Fucking malicious rumors.

"Jesus…" Zack breathed, sitting up so that his hand had more room and he smiled as Sephiroth buried his forehead firmly in his neck with parted lips breathing exceptionally hot air onto his throat. He worked his hand slowly until the rest of the zipper gave and he could fully trace fingers down the length of it, he would have moaned had it been his own member but the other did the job for him and he grinned while tickling his fingers back up the length. Another puff of hot air against his neck and Zack tipped his head back, he was slightly confused as to why touching the other man so intimately was so utterly orgasmic for him.

An incoherent sentence had Zack chuckling as he ran his free hand through silky silver and the man leaned fully against him. In truth the younger was never so glad that he was trained with a sword heavier than even the General as he was right now, it would have been embarrassing not to be able to support the weight of the man he was jerking off.

"Zack…" Sephiroth whispered, breathing heavily into the bared throat as the younger stroked his palm along the bottom of the large erection.

"Yes love?" Zack replied, stroking his thumb over the head gently and feeling incredibly naughty as the General groaned in pleasure. It hadn't fully occurred to him until now that he had his hand down the General's pants, or that the stoic man was making such pleasured noises until he heard his name in the labored breath of his partner.

He tensed up as Zack slowed his ministrations to a painful and light pace, "Faster." He urged, fingers digging into the edge of the desk.

"If you come on me…" Zack teased, nibbling the ear next to him gently and getting a whine in response.

"For the love of God!" Sephiroth hissed.

The most powerful man in the world and Zack had him begging for release like any normal man. It was a feat to be proud of. Having that moment etched into his memory he pumped a little faster, the breathing escalating to panting beside his own ear. Even then the pace wasn't enough to bring Sephiroth anywhere close to orgasm, it was just some good old-fashioned teasing.

"Zackary." Sephiroth whined, kissing appreciatively into the throat of his partner.

Who was he to argue with a sound like that?

Zack slipped from the desk and turned the man around, letting him fall back onto the desk so that his legs didn't hurt from half supporting his weight. Had Zack not been taken care of he would have came at the pleasured look on his senior's face, on the other hand his own member screamed for a second round. He cursed it and told it he would take care of it later; he could wait until he got to a shower. He bent and kissed the throbbing erection in palm, almost dizzy at the thought of giving head to the man. He couldn't even fathom touching him in the same place, let alone putting his mouth there.

He couldn't deny the fact that he wondered both what the man tasted liked and whether or not he should swallow. The second thought made him blush despite his resolve not to, it wasn't like Sephiroth could see through lidded eyes but it still made him feel embarrassed. He nuzzled the base and leaned back to look up at the other man, concerned about whether or not he could even fit the erection in his mouth.

"Strongest man on the planet, and this does you in?" Zack teased, giving a playful tug on the item in question.

"Shut up!" Sephiroth managed, knowing full well that it was still true.

Zack had waited a long time for the moment when he would be with the General, although his conscious mind hadn't realized it. All of the dreams he had wanted to forget as he washed their remnants down the shower drain and leaned spent against the tile of the dormitory bathroom were paling in comparison to the actual thing. He licked the head carefully and tasted salty pre-cum, he didn't hate the taste but he didn't love it either. All he could think about was making the man moan his name as he tasted the flesh of the erection and licked his lips thoughtfully. Without waiting for prompting he took it in to the head and slowly pulled back, grazing his teeth over the little bit that escaped last. A profanity escaped the General's lips but Zack didn't quite catch it as he had already leaned back and swallowed the member past the head and a good length down the shaft. He gagged slightly and was surprised to find that the contraction of his throat earned him another rewarding groan.

"You are beautiful." Zack said hoarsely as he released the member, a string of saliva connecting him to the slit in the head. A muffled thanks was given followed with a moan as Zack licked the underside from base to head and took in the length of him again, fingers stroking the base gently. As he withdrew slowly to the tip he sucked on it and laved his tongue around it, earning yet another moan before the man tensed up, Zack took him in to the hilt and grazed his lower teeth on the underside as he pulled back slightly so as not to trigger his slight gag reflex quite yet. He swallowed him to the hilt again, nose buried in silver wisps of hair as the elder came hard with Zack's name cried out softly on the end. Zack swallowed the seed as best he could as he withdrew from the softening member, a little surprised at the heat of the thick liquid.

"Oh my god…" Sephiroth whispered, head tipped back on the desk.

"Some people call me that…" Zack teased, cleaning the little mess that escaped his mouth with a tissue and righting the lesser Sephiroth back in his leather prison. That done he climbed atop the desk and curled into the General's side as a sweaty hand was thrust through his black locks.

"Don't be cute." Sephiroth growled, turning onto his side and kissing Zack's forehead.

"You are so beautiful…" Zack murmured, taking a finger into his mouth and gently suckling it.

"Thank you." Sephiroth replied, watching as the boy gave a gentle nip on the skin between his index and middle fingers, "You make everything close to being erotic."

A purr came from Zack's throat and he shifted so that he kissed over the wide expanse of the General's bare chest. Softly Sephiroth lifted the boys jaw and licked his upper lip teasingly as he drew the lithe body against his own.

"OH God…" Zack whined, tipping his head back and latching onto silver hair and the General dipped his tongue into his collarbone.

A smirk played at the corner of Sephiroth's lips as he sucked softly on a patch of skin below Zack's ear, "You sound so aroused…"

"That's because I am."

A look was shared between the two and Sephiroth shifted Zack onto his lap as he sat up, stroking careful fingers over a thigh hidden by SOLDIER garb. "How lovely."

A flicker of apprehensive fear crossed Zack's face and Sephiroth chuckled, drawing the boy down to kiss his cheek and trail his fingers over the back of his neck.

"I am just teasing." Sephiroth murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Promotion 5

A/N: So. As it turns out Zack has a last name now… Zack Fair. But. Since that last name is dumb, I think I'll stick with Fenrir.

END A/N.

Zack's lips parted and he released a soft breath of air in exasperation, how he hated being teased. The silver haired God nuzzled softly against Zack's cheek and slipped his fingertips back into Zack's pants, feeling the heated flesh of his lower belly with deft digits. The boy moaned softly and locked his hands in the silver cascading over broad shoulders, the probing fingers traced a delicate circle over the shaft straining against thick cotton.

"Damn… it…" Zack gritted, tipped his cheek against the other man's.

"Zackary…" Came the soft purr into his ear, causing the black haired man to shiver with a soft whimper to accompany.

Green met violet and Zack gave a beckon for more of the mind-blowing touches that the General offered. Sephiroth chuckled and obliged, working the zipper with one hand and fingering the younger with the other. After Zack was liberated from his pants for the second time that day the boy took his elder's head in hands and stared carefully into his eyes.

"What is it?" Sephiroth whispered, mere inches from his new lover's face.

"I love seeing you so close to me…" Zack murmured lazily as a finger swept over the head of his erection, causing him to tense.

A chuckled escaped slightly parted lips and Zack kissed them with all the fervent passion he could muster under the touches he endured. His head fell back as he was pleasured further and finally he came again, shuddering as his balance fell and his back hit the desk. He was nuzzled again and then he felt the weight of his partner atop him, flush against him and he wrapped his arms about the broad shoulders and puffed air against the silver that fell to his lips.

"Sephiroth…" Zack started and the man made a hushing noise into his neck, a smile forming nonetheless.

After a moment, "Yes Zack?" He could feel Zack's heart beating in time with his own, a gentle reminder that they were the same… human and yet more powerful than that all at once.

"Thank you." Zack offered, letting long fingers stroke through the tangles in otherwise perfect silver hair. They would have to do their playing elsewhere… he wasn't sure the desk could take much more of it. Through his thoughts came a soft noise that urged an explanation and Zack let out a breath, "For… everything."

Sephiroth lifted back, eyes meeting contentedness and he stroked a finger over Zack's lips, "Don't say it like that. I am not leaving or anything."

An awkward moment passed and Zack shifted as his fingers still traced through the elder's hair, a smile fell into his expression and he drew the man back to lie against him. Their bodies fit together with comfort and Zack smiled wider at that, knowing that Sephiroth couldn't see it. The smile led to laughter and he curled against the man as he laughed, knowing that the other probably saw insanity in the freedom of Zack's expression.

"What is so funny?" Sephiroth nearly demanded, if not for being clearly too sated to exert the necessary energy to make a serious demand.

"I am laughing because I am happy." Zack corrected, massaging the nape of his lover's neck, "And I am happy because I have you." It must have been apparent from the stare he was given that it sounded too much like ownership and he shook his head, "Well… more or less that you and I are both here… and both sharing this moment."

"It was a good moment."

"Was?" Zack let out in disbelief, as Sephiroth's hands began to rub his chest.

"Is. I stand corrected."

Zack laughed at this and rolled onto his side, facing the way Sephiroth was positioned and he cuddled closer, smiling.

"Surely you do not intend to sleep here?"

"Maybe." Zack whispered, eyes closed and he curled closer.

"I always pinned you to be the pillows and blankets type."

Another laugh from Zack as he finally opened his eyes again, "I am also the 'you' type."

"And I want to go sleep in my own bed." Sephiroth pointed out, sounding a little less like Miss Manners.

"Your wish is my command."

They were already back to Zack's regular teasing before they even moved from the desk, Sephiroth went first and donned the fitted leather trench coat while Zack managed to wiggle back into his shirt from his spot on the desk. The general paused in the doorway and looked over his should as Zack strode forward to stand at his side, carefree grin plastered on his face.

"What, is so amusing?" Sephiroth queried, hand on the metal latch with a soft quirk of his eyebrow cast at his second.

Zack bumped him gently and slid languidly by him to get out the door, their bodies meeting very briefly with the static of leather on cotton amplifying the sensation and the black haired male let out a very soft gasp, "Nothing."

Sephiroth rolled perfectly green eyes and followed Zack down the hall, his first time ever following someone who was very much younger than him and it was okay with him. For some unfathomable reason he felt comfortable falling into pace a few steps behind Zack whose hands were behind his head as walked. The sword less black haired SOLDIER stopped when they hit sunlight and with a soft shift of his violet eyes let the General take the lead.

"Zack." Sephiroth whispered, pausing to rest a hand on the broad shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You are a terrible liar." The man chuckled withdrawing his hand, pausing to stroke his index finger over the tan of Zack's cheek. An indignant stare lit the teasing fire inside the General and he leaned in so that his lips brushed the shell of Zack's ear, "I can always see right through you."

Zack's lips fell open a bit and he grinned at the effort Sephiroth made to put him in a bind. "I agree… so bad at it… couldn't save my life with the smallest white lie."

"Sarcasm?" Sephiroth breathed, stepping forward to force Zack back to the wall. "That's a first…"

"Is not, I give you lip all the time."

A soft hum escaped the silver haired man's lips and he nuzzled gently against the dark haired SOLDIER's throat. "We should get moving."

"Where do we have to be in such a hurry?"

Another soft nuzzle, "Nowhere…" the General whispered, leaning back for a moment to look directly into Zack's face.

"Then…"

"Yes?"

Zack shook his head carefully, black jolts of hair shifting themselves into his eyes and with a grin he brushed them away, "It's nothing." The carefree SOLDIER laughed, slipping from the General's grasp to walk a short distance away, "Just thinking is all."

"You seem to do that a lot." Sephiroth accused, shifting his stance so that he face the young man fully.

"Do I?" Zack replied, his voice light as if in thought. He thrust a hand into black hair. "Don't seem to notice it that much"

A chuckle escaped the elder and he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms about the boy's waist with a wide grin plastered to his face- Creepy by all who had never seen such an expression on his usually solemn visage. "You don't seem to notice a lot of things."

"Same could be said of you." Zack replied, the possessive contact not deterring a quick and light response. He was usually bothered by demonstration of ownership… but at the same time Sephiroth made him feel safe in his embrace. He couldn't kick the habit of enjoying being dominated so completely by someone else. "You have a shield for the annoying."

"Now Zackary, would I have met you had I been able to ward off the annoying?" It was mere jest but some part of the statement caused the teasing smile gracing Zack's face to fall. Immediate regret filled the awkward silence and the arms were withdrawn, Zack turned.

"Did you mean that?" Zack asked, more of a demand than anything he'd ever said to the silver haired man.

Sephiroth was, for once, at a loss for words as Zack searched him with his eyes. Of course he hadn't meant it but for some reason the light of jest that flared proudly in Zack had disappeared, what had happened to turn a serious leaf in the dark haired youth's mind?

"No." Sephiroth said softly, returning the confused search of him with an equally quizzical stare, "I never mean things like that."

Zack swayed a bit, purposely though as he clasped his hands behind his back. It was an awkward stance but one of a shy reservation that signaled the boy had definitely found something to think about in the awkward silence between them.

"Why did you say it?" Zack ventured, lifting his eyes so that they met the mako green of Sephiroth's.

"It was SUPPOSED to be a joke." Sephiroth responded, lifting a leather finger to point very softly at Zack to punctuate his statement.

Another moment of silence and the military issue phone strapped to Zack's belt began to jingle rather loudly, startling the General and jarring the youth from his thoughts. Quickly Zack grabbed for it and answered it almost as quickly, sharply as though the caller had interrupted a nice nap. "Yes."

Sephiroth let his eyes wander away so that it didn't seem as though he was paying attention to what was being said over the small phone. Zack knew better, his newfound companion was more than deft at avoiding detection and this by itself made Zack wary of an eavesdropper.

The voice on the other line was prompting him to head up to the lab wing of the base, in order to receive his first round of mako injections. He said very few words in response and shut the phone before the General could make a complete circuit of the small courtyard. "Where were we?" the black haired boy offered, crossing his arms in the direction he spoke.

"I think we were at the part where I asked what made you all serious all of a sudden." Sephiroth responded, leaning casually against a cement pillar.

"Even I have my moments."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, and it was an obvious joke. What made you think I was serious?"

A roll of eyes in response, "I was being serious, I expected a serious reply. Is that so much?"

Sephiroth stalked the few feet between them and grasped Zack by the shoulder, gritting out his name and he dragged him so that they were nose to nose. "If I was ever to treat you like a nuisance you would be the very first to realize. By the fact that you'd be dead."

Fear flickered in violet eyes and the General released his captive, "I understand." It was a uniform reply, something crammed into his head from the time he was a cadet. All SOLDIER were programmed to respond that way when told something of consequence. Zack said it now with a mechanized lowering of his eyes, he was closing up and it was too obvious for the eye to take in without closing.

"Zack."

Nothing.

"For the love of God."

Zack lifted his eyes at the exasperated outburst and flinched as the garbage barrel went sailing through the air with the force of a kick. "What." Another quiet response elicited from lips that barely parted.

"I'm sorry."

Words barely uttered from soft pink lips, the General never found need to apologize to his inferiors. But from the way he glanced away as he said it, the stance he took lacked it luster and grace that the General possessed in every move he made. "Are you?" Zack found himself saying before he could even decide against it. It was blaringly obvious it was the wrong thing to say.

The response was angry, "Yes" it was hissed between them and the General turned completely away.

"I didn't mean to say that…" Zack corrected, immediately feeling the rift widen and he came up behind the man, ghosting his fingertips up the back of the famous leather trench coat. He found himself plastered to Sephiroth's back, arms wrapped as best he could about the man, "Really."

Silence.

"Sephiroth." Zack murmured, pressing onto his toes so that he could nuzzle a patch of skin at the nape of the silver haired man's neck. "Let me back in?"

"What, Zack?" The man demanded, lifting a hand slowly to grasp the dark haired males in his own.

"You are too damn tall for this." Zack grinned, falling back to his feet and resting gently against his silver haired companion.

"Thank you?" Sephiroth queried, pulling Zack's hands off of him to spin and face the dark haired boy, a gently smile teased his lips, "When was that mako treatment?"

"In the morning." Zack whispered, laughing out loud when the General pulled him up onto his toes to share a kiss.

"Good. You might not miss it." Sephiroth voiced into his lover's lips, hands wrapping around the slender waist.

Confusion and then understanding flickered in Zack's eyes respectively and he laughed again, "Really?"

"Bite me."

Mischievous grin, "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Promotion Chapter Six

Promotion Chapter Six

After a long night between the sheets, miraculous even that they made it that far, Zack blinked away the first touches of sunlight and yawned deeply into the pillow and stretched. The sheet slid carefully away from his hip as he arched his back in a very overdone version of a stretch. He settled back into the silky soft sheets and drew them up to his chin, the coolness left by the absence of his bed partner making him shiver. He blinked, not having realized that Sephiroth was already up and he rolled to his side to stare at the empty spot.

Not too far off the toilet flushed and Zack curled tighter into the blankets, smiling softly as he watched the door. Footsteps resounded down the small hallway and the door opened and his partner crossed the threshold, dropping easily onto the bed.

"Morning." Sephiroth whispered, ruffling Zack's hair gently as he fell onto his back.

"Morning" Zack whispered back, scooting his way closer with a tangle of sheets so that he could nuzzle against the warmth of his lover.

"You didn't have a dream."

A questioning look flooded Zack's face.

"You didn't dream last night." Sephiroth murmured, pressing kisses to Zack's temple.

"I did."

Sephiroth smiled and stroked back his lover's wild hair, "It must have been a pleasant one. I meant you didn't have a nightmare."

"It was very pleasant."

A grin from the black haired youth made the General smile ever wider, Zack was so carefree it seemed and that above all else made the stress of Sephiroth's duties seem a little lighter. Zack was loveable, the kind of loveable that made it seem almost dirty to touch him.

Zack had dreamt of happiness and love…. Sephiroth did not sleep much at all. At first he delved into slumber with his arm wrapped securely around Zack's shoulder, grasping the warmth of the boy, but after a disturbing dream of his own he was cursed to a night of sleeplessness. Now looking at the youthfulness of his young lover he felt like he WAS doing something dirty by being with him… stealing the purity from him and tainting the light of him. Zack on the other hand grinned sweetly and stretched forward to kiss Sephiroth's lips lovingly, bumping noses with the elder before burying his face in the crook of a porcelain neck.

"What did you dream about Zack?" Sephiroth queried, the warm breath exhaled to the fine hairs at the nape of his neck sending pleasured shocks home was distracting.

"I dreamed of this morning. And how good it is." Zack murmured, enjoying the scent of the silver hair the tickled his nose.

A chuckled escaped the General; Zack was never one to spare him the loving smiles or comments. The two shared a sudden bond that neither had detected before; it was grounding for Sephiroth who never bonded with anyone. With a smile of his own the General stroked black shocks of hair contentedly.

"Crap." Zack murmured, nuzzling closer to his lover.

The General made a quizzical sound and Zack pulled away very slowly.

"Damn Hojo for scheduling me in the morning." Zack grumbled, dropped his feet to the floor.

Sephiroth let his head fall to the pillow, "Just don't go then." He offered, closing his eyes.

Zack whirled to face his silver haired God, "The great Sephiroth… allowing even his second to ignore orders?" He was surprised to say the least, though he did not believe for a second that the General would actually allow him to disobey a direct order from even HIS higher ups.

And so to Hojo it was, but not without a lot of kicking a grumbling Zack's part as his struggled into his clothes and then subsequently into his boots before stumbling out onto the small porch. The deep laugh of his lover taunted him as he fell out into the morning, "Shut up!!" he shouted back into the confines of the small living quarters before storming off down the hill to the main base facilities.

The two First Class SOLDIER's that were approaching the General's quaint home blinked in surprise at the bullet racing away. An apology floated back through the air towards them and Zack continued on, into the multi-level hospital wing.

As the cheerful SOLDIER entered the Science Lab he stopped running, taking short breaths to inflate his lungs fully from the mad sprint he'd endured. The base was by no means small; in fact it was quite the opposite. It sprawled across the valley floor and even up the manmade terraces where the higher ups were located. The lab was empty, so far as he'd observed.

"Gah!" Zack exclaimed, crossing his arms and survey they room a second time, "I was only FIVE minutes late!"

A soft cackle escaped the adjoining room and Zack took a few steps towards it, peering into the lab. "Only five eh?" the voice barked, "SOLDIER are never on time is seems…"

Zack bit back the comment he had welling up in his throat, it was full of pride and he knew it would only earn him a second scathing comment aimed his direction. "But I'm here, Professor." He opted to growl as opposed to what his nature was almost certainly demanding.

"What made you late?" Hojo grumbled, his footsteps shuffling away from Zack and his voice going with it.

"Sephiroth and I were busy. Assignments and all that" Zack lied, rolling his eyes only because he knew the crazy Professor couldn't see him.

"Come in then. And don't expect this to be painless." Hojo cackled.

Zack's eye twitched and he obeyed, stepping over the threshold carefully into the green-lit room.

"Leave the weapon." Hojo barked, as if Zack should have known better.

The SOLDIER grumbled his apologies and left the Buster Sword leaning against the wall outside before continuing into the second lab. It was full of surgical tables, lining both walls and he stood in the center of the room eyeing them with care. At the very end, closest to a steel plated vault door there was a table missing, the equipment at the station let off a high and steady noise that signified that whatever was on it was either dead or no longer attached.

The vault door was open and Zack heard the shuffling of the crazy doctor's feet on the other side, it was dark inside from what he saw and he dared come closer. Curiosity always killed the Zack… and he was a curious youth. "Professor?"

"Ah, yes… come in if you'd like but the secrets of my vault shall never leave it." Hojo cackled, his voice high and nasally. Zack wanted to punch his face in.

"I think I'll pass." Zack replied cracking his neck carefully before turning to face the door he'd come through.

"Very well then, no courage among those of you is there?"

Zack gritted his teeth and turned on his heel, stomping through the vault door, "Why are you always so…" he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Always so what?" Hojo inevitably asked, a grin forming at his lips.

"Holy crap…" Zack breathed, stepping towards one of the massive tanks that, like the surgical tables, lined both sides of the wall. Unlike tanks made for genetic alteration, these were entirely glass tubes. He could see the entirety of each and every subject Hojo contained in their watery prison; he glanced about each of them. They were all the same, one man… multiples of one man.

"Too much for such a simple mind to take in I see." Hojo snorted, turning back to the missing table from the previous room.

"But… how?" Zack wondered aloud, placing his hand to the glass tank to examine the beautiful face on the other side of the glass. The man was gorgeous, floating lazily in the tank. He was completely naked from head to toe and attached to various parts of his body were wires and IVs and other things that kept his vitals in perfect condition. "…. Why?"

"Do you honestly think that ShinRa would let its precious Hero go without a failsafe?" Hojo snapped, whirling to face the black haired youth. "He is their safety blanket… their mighty defender and yet he is mortal. Why would they put such a creature in the line of fire without having some way to preserve the icon he is?"

Zack couldn't pry his eyes away from the curves of the man's face, the shape of his mouth nor could he resist the urge to place his other hand to the glass. "He'll never die… because he is not the only one?"

"Of course, no scientist would let his creation go unprotected this way."

"You created these?" Zack turned at last, confusion in his eyes. He motioned around the room, "You… made clones of him… in case he died?"

Hojo snorted but did not reply and Zack leaned back to the glass tank with confusion in his eyes, "And he doesn't know?" Zack queried at last, closing his mako blue eyes to the many tanks that contained the comatose clones of his lover.

"If he knew he'd go insane with the idea that we have a failsafe to his death. If he died a clone would activate and take his place… and we'd dispose of the dead body. Would that idea not drive you crazy?" Hojo said carefully, flicking his eyes to the SOLDIER who shared the room with him.

"Its inhuman." Zack hissed, clenching his hands into fists as he stormed forward with the intent to let Hojo have it; until he saw what was on the table.

The black haired SOLDIER froze mid-stride, the body he saw now impacting his brain like a hammer to the head of a nail. "Who…?"

"Ah, so you've noticed."

"Of course I've noticed you crazy bastard!" Zack shouted, the sound echoing harshly in the room, "Who the HELL is he?"

The male form that lay naked on the table resembled a sixteen year old, his hair was as silver as the moonlight and his skin as pale as porcelain. Zack and Hojo stood in silence for a while as Zack rounded the table to stare at the youthful face, he reached out with gloved fingers to trace them down his round cheek and under his jaw.

"Beautiful isn't he?" Hojo whispered, crossing his arms and backing away carefully.

Zack lifted his gaze from the still face to the Professor and gave him a look that could melt the ice off a continent before returning his gaze to the boy. He was familiar to Zack, the shape of his eyes and lips on his calm face.

"Who is he?" Zack asked again, touching the other cheek carefully.

"One of the clones in the tank regressed. He grew younger and younger and finally… stopped growing at this."

"He's… Sephiroth?" Zack gasped, brushing the silver locks from the boys face.

"One could say that." Hojo responded, looking over the printout of the boy's vital organs status.

Zack was baffled by this, a clone of Sephiroth had regressed into a young boy… it was an odd idea that it could just suddenly do that.

"Is he… alive?"

"Should be."

Carefully Zack bent over the boy and lowered his ear within an inch of the bared chest, he let his ear touch carefully and drew back at the sound of a heartbeat. His eyes locked on the crazy scientist for a moment before he removed himself from the vault completely. The sound of deranged laughter followed him and at last the door sealed shut and Hojo stood in the white surgical lab with him.

"Does he frighten you?"

Zack cast a look in the man's direction, "No… he doesn't."

A snort from the doctor, "You're lying."

They shared a stare before Zack let out a very long breath and shifted on his feet a bit, "Lets just get this procedure over with, shall we?"

"Of course…" Hojo replied, sauntering away. He hesitated and turned back with a sneer, "I would hate to keep you from your lover."

The black haired SOLDIER choked on his spit and coughed his way after the scientist, "How the hell?" he managed at long last.

A knowing smile crossed the aged features of ShinRa's greatest… and looniest… scientist, "Marks do not lie Zack." He merely explained, withdrawing a long syringe from the cart he stopped beside, "Now… this will only hurt if you are conscious."

The mako infused eyes twitched and Zack shook his head, "Now I'm not so sure…"

"Don't be a wuss Fair." Hojo hissed, returning to the SOLDIER's side, "Lay on the table."

Zack did as he was told, only because he was certain Hojo would make it hurt if he didn't do as directed, he blinked a few times and with a sharp prick of a needle to his forearm he fell into a deep forced slumber. For what seemed like an eternity he heard only the faint sound of a heartbeat, he was trapped in its concussing thunder and after a while the hazy black began to form images and vivid pictures:

He was in pain, his eyes took in the sky and clouds hazily as his vision was fading. Drops of rain fell on his face, running coldly down his cheeks and into his hair. Zack's lower lip trembled fiercely as a rigid cold set into his body and began to drain his energy. Finally, he was able to lift his head and what he saw made him close his eyes and drop limp to the earth. His chest was riddled with bullet holes, blood washed away by the pouring rain as he bled.

Through the agony set in by realizing how many times he'd been shot only one thing was able to come to his mind… a vision of a silver angel looking down on him. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes, meshing with the rain as they trickled down the sides of his face. "God…" he whimpered, unable to lift his arm and lay a black gloved hand over his face. Suddenly, he knew he was dying.

He knew now more than anything that this was not something he could survive. Fleetingly he recalled a promise a lover had made to him… the promise to see him no harm so long as he lived. And so his lover was also dead, for it was the only way no harm would befall Zack. Just the recollection of it made him close his eyes… his love was dead and so he felt no regret in dying. The pain was gone now, replaced only by the cold… both from the rain and the loss of his blood. A breath hitched in his throat and he no longer stared at the gray sky and the torrent of rain that fell. He stared at the black behind his eyes, faintly hearing the pattering of rain on the ground and in the puddle of his blood.

A heartbeat, thunderous and warm; another, it hit him like a punch.

"That went well I'll say." Came the deranged and all too familiar voice of Hojo.

"I'm alive?" Zack muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

"I should hope so… otherwise I wouldn't have a degree." Hojo snorted, adding aloud for his own purposes, "Though your wonderful body would do great in science."

"Thanks." Zack growled, sitting up slowly. He opened his eyes at last and blinked against the light. Somehow everything seemed clearer and precise.

"Tell me… do your eyes seem to take everything in?" Hojo queried, a cackle in his voice that Zack couldn't help but hear.

"They do." Zack replied, almost skeptically.

"Good," Hojo chuckled, "Very good."

Zack still wanted to punch his face in.


	7. Chapter 7

After inspecting Zack thoroughly, Hojo moved to return his surgical cart to the corner of the room, giving the raven-haired man

After inspecting Zack thoroughly, Hojo moved to return his surgical cart to the corner of the room, giving the raven-haired man time to adjust to his new perspective. It took a few minutes of repeated blinking to get rid of the odd sensation of looking through a magnifying glass and after that seeing was only seeing again.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Zack asked as he inspected his arms and legs. They felt stronger, and less his.

The doctor chuckled before turning back to his patient, "I did as instructed, your final SOLDIER surgery." He replied, wagging a finger at Zack, "You'd better take care of yourself Zack Fair or else my hard work will be wasted."

Zack hardly felt capable of giving a damn about Hojo's hard work, and as his eyes conveyed that very sentiment his mouth was laced with the opposite, "I'd hate to do that Doctor," he said with half a smile at his lips.

While Zack glared daggers at the eccentric Doctor's back when he returned to work the door clicked open and then shut again. Zack turned to its source, forcing the sheer hatred from his face to take in the guest, eyes eagerly roaming the languid body. Of course, when Hojo also turned to either greet or berate the newcomer Zack was very careful to hide the desire in his eyes.

"Ah, and there you are." Hojo said with an odd grin, as if someone had made his sick little day.

By the flicker of discomfort in Sephiroth's eyes, he felt nearly the same as Zack did about this mad man: Creeped out. "Yes, as you requested." He replied, his hand clenching into a fist as if holding back from attacking.

"Requested?" Zack piped up, knowing full well it was probably none of his business. Though he was skeptical, and curious as a puppy so his nature demanded he know everything.

Hojo gave Zack a disapproving stare that the black haired SOLDIER knew would be coming from one of the men present. "Yes, requested. As in: I asked him to come here." He explained, the tone in his voice easily making Zack feel like a fool… and a little sick.

"I know what it means." Zack shot back, resisting the urge to actually hurt the aging Doctor.

Said Doctor turned back to the silver haired angel, giving him a once over as if assessing his very being, "Yes, if you could do me a favor?" he asked of the General, eyes flicking to the lengthy sword in the man's grip.

"Of course."

"Could you test the effectiveness of my treatment given to this boy?" Hojo said with a dismissive wave of his hand to Zack. "A simple attack should do."

"Didn't lead too much into that, did we?" Zack voiced.

"Hush." Sephiroth shot at the younger SOLDIER, eyes totally clear of anything but concern; he knew that Zack would have to focus.

Hojo was surprised when the single word from the mouth of ShinRa's greatest was more than enough to stop the words from Zack the chatterbox. In accordance, Zack wasn't at all pleased at being so easily ordered about and the effect was enough to ground him. He was now ready for anything Sephiroth threw his way and with a determined glare at the Doctor he fetched his sword from the back wall and secured it to his back.

"Good." Hojo snorted, sarcasm in his voice, "Don't draw until the time is right, you can do THAT much at least."

Zack held back words that would've turned Hojo and new shade of pasty and lifted his hand to hover inches from the hilt of his sword, sights set on Sephiroth and the challenge to come. Briefly he wondered what would become of the operating room they were about to do battle in and as soon as the thought came he realized that he really didn't care.

Much the same, Sephiroth didn't really care for details or the consequences of damaging the Doctor's lab and he too stood at the ready. The two men looked into the others eyes, faced only with a stonewall of concentration and neither could see the move the other had planned. For the short time they would fight, nothing else would matter… thus was the story of their lives. Zack saw only the intent to attack and Sephiroth saw the brace for a blow he would deliver… it was only the two of them and the wait for movement was agonizing.

In a flash of silver and the glint of steel Sephiroth swung the blade up, Zack dodged, and with a scream of metal the General brought the blade back down. A clang resounded through the air as Zack's hand closed around the hilt of the buster sword and swung it over his own head to slam its weight onto the Masamune. The sheer force dislodged the obscenely long sword from Sephiroth's grip and the clatter was so great that Zack's newly enhanced ears run from its sound.

Victory danced in Zack's eyes as Sephiroth gave him a nod of approval before he bent to pick up his sword and inspect it for harm. Hojo was not as giving however and he merely made a noise and scribbled down a note in Zack's medical file. Despite the lack of enthusiasm from the crazy Doctor, Zack felt like he could run ten miles and then bench press a car or two. Just the idea of having won something over Sephiroth was enough to fill Zack to bursting with excitement.

"Good job." Sephiroth voiced at last, a quirk of a smile at the corner of his mouth as he ruffled Zack's hair. "To disarm one who is always dangerous is a feat."

Ego or no, the admission of Zack's achievement from the silver haired man had Zack doing a victory dance in place. A laugh fell from perfect lips as Zack twirled easily and hugged Sephiroth around the middle. "Gods… I could scream to high heaven."

"I'm sure you could." Sephiroth assured him, running fingers carefully through black locks and he added softly, "You will when I am through with you."

Zack's entire body stiffened, knowing full well what would come of those words and oh how he looked forward to the promise, "You must be very proud of me." He whispered, a grin on his face so wide he was sure he would explode.

"Insurmountably so." Sephiroth replied, his tone a little laden with its usual authority, "I'd love to see how you'd fare in an all out fight though."

As Zack drew away he struck a pose as if to flaunt his muscles, "Bring it." He challenged, eyes filled with a mixture of desire and daring.

"In time." Hojo interjected, an easy damper on the festive mood Zack had put himself in.

Zack turned, a growl in his throat as the Doctor came into view, "Why not now? I feel good enough to bench press an airship!" he shouted, his voice echoing from the surgical steel tables.

Sephiroth chuckled at this, filling the room over the anger Zack was releasing. The General took Zack into his arms, their bodies pressed together firmly, "I do not wish to actually do battle with you." He assured the boy, brushing his lips over the tan cheek that turned into his voice.

The black haired man took a shuddering breath and Sephiroth caressed his face with soft kisses before taking his mouth firmly in a kiss. Hojo shrugged and went about his business while the two shared a moment. Zack latched his hand on the famous trench coat and turned so that he was pressed chest to chest with his lover, kissing furiously in return. A battle not of swords had been staged, their tongues laving together and hands roaming the other's body with reckless abandon. Static buzzed in Zack's ears as the silver haired man withdrew, his hands lingering on the younger's ribs as he stepped away. The distance seemed to ground Zack's desire, giving him a clear head and all that filled his sharpened thoughts were images of Sephiroth pounding into him in blind passion.

The lazy smile that crossed Sephiroth's face assured Zack that he was thinking nearly the same things inside of his own guarded mind. They shared a long stare, lost in the other's eyes before Zack made for the door, one thing in mind: get home fast.

A comment was issued from the doctor as Sephiroth disappeared after his young lover, albeit at a slower pace. Where Zack was running as if his life depended on it, Sephiroth walked briskly, imagining the things he'd do to Zack when he finally discovered the eager young man waiting in his bed. He grinned, a dangerous thing for those who did not know the expressions of ShinRa's Hero… the very sight of it sent several Third Class SOLDIER's in all directions. He shrugged them off, the breeze filtering through his hair reminding him of Zack's nimble fingers lost in his lengthy hair.

As Zack burst over the threshold of the home he shared with Sephiroth he stopped, not to catch his breath but to search the nagging feeling that had risen in his chest. He was confused, his chest was tight with a feeling akin to worry and yet he couldn't summon to the front of his mind what he could possible be worried about. The dream of his own death came to mind as if answering his payer for answers; he was convinced it had been a drug induced dream… one hell of a subconscious hallucination. And yet it had felt so REAL… the pain was real and the panic lasted to his waking hours. A footstep fell behind him and he did not hear, he was too busy contemplating what had happened to Sephiroth to cause his own murder… contemplating what could have gone wrong in the grand scheme of things.

Two arms fell around Zack's waist, a face pressed into his neck and still Zack was not entirely away of his surroundings. He was terrified, almost to the point of trembling. The promises they had made to one another were to be kept; he felt it when they'd shared the quite vow in the back of the transport. It meant that he had broken his word to the silver haired God… he was certain of that much. He had promised, what felt like months ago, that he would never let Sephiroth lose sight of his own humanity... the powerful loss that had accompanied the vision of his own death confirmed that that word had indeed been broken.

Suddenly Zack was unable to support his own weight, the impact of knowing he'd have to endure Sephiroth's fall hitting him like no other pain in his life. Sephiroth let out a surprised sound as Zack dropped to his knees, taking the silver haired man to the floor with him. It was clear as day to the newly promoted SOLDIER: Sephiroth would go crazy and burn Nibelheim to the ground… he would do battle with Zack as if he were the devil himself… and then he would die as his death was the only thing that would keep him from saving his love.

"Zackary!" Sephiroth shouted, as if he'd been calling to the raven-haired man for ages. Zack lifted his head to face the sharp voice, eyes filled with fear, "Zack?"

Zack blinked, the heaviness of his thoughts dissipating, "Love?" he murmured, walking closer on his knees so that he could bury his face in Sephiroth's neck, "I'm sorry."

Fingers threaded into pitch-black locks as the elder man embraced him, all thoughts of sex gone from both minds. "What happened?" Sephiroth asked, placing a comforting kiss to Zack's temple before rolling to lean into the wall with Zack lying against him.

For a moment Zack considered lying, turning away and fabricating anything that would make the man not look at him to intently. It was too much to keep a secret; Sephiroth would want to know everything.

Zack took a deep breath, inhaling the manly scent he was faced with before doing his best to put words in his own mouth, "I had a dream… of my own death."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow; of course the expression was wasted, as Zack seemed into on keeping his face buried in the General's chest. "Lover… it was merely a dream, don't dwell on it."

Zack shook his head as best he could, "But the nagging sense of loss is so REAL… when I realized I was dying all I could think of was you and how I had lost you… but I know I haven't lost you."

"And that is why it's a dream… because I am right here." Sephiroth attempted, stroking his fingers over Zack's bare arms, enjoying the smooth warmth of his tanned skin.

Yet another shake of Zack's spiky head, "Well, if it were a vision of the future… then it would only make sense to feel such a sense of loss. If I am murdered, it means you were already dead."

Silence fell on them, "Alas, I suppose that it could be true…"

Zack went on, "And if you were dead it means that my other visions are true… because you would not die if I kept my promise."

"For GOD'S sake!" Sephiroth exploded, resisting the urge to face his lover in an argument, "It's a dream… I don't want to feel as though we have no time left together. If it was real it could be two weeks from now!"

Zack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Sephiroth's middle, keeping his body held tight to the other's, "I hope it was all a dream." He murmured, pressing a loving kiss to Sephiroth's bare chest.

"As do I." Came the response as Sephiroth returned his hands to Zack's hair.

"I love you." Zack said at length, easing his body up to lay a kiss to his lover's lips. Sephiroth smiled, letting Zack tenderly kiss his lips before seizing black locks at the root and forcing a rougher kiss in response. Zack mewled in surprise, lips parting automatically to allow entrance to his mouth. The kiss set fire to Zack's body, his skin tingling with anticipation even after such an emotional roller coaster from moments before. His hand slid down Sephiroth's chest, lightly scratching his skin until his palm rested over the growing swell beneath SOLDIER issue pants.

Even now Zack was mildly surprised at the size of his lover's member, and more so that he'd not been rent in two by the powerful lovemaking he'd endured that previous night. The future fell to the back of both minds as they slowly enjoyed each other in the entrance hall.

Sephiroth was almost unable to contain himself with each slight jerk of Zack's hand clamped over his erection. "Gods…" he managed as he pried his lips from the boy's mouth, the tongue that kept Zack enthralled now used to elicit a soft moan of pleasure. The sound of Sephiroth sent an unruly shiver down Zack's spine before he returned to kissing his lover, letting the man's teasing tongue into his mouth once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Promotion Chapter 8

Promotion Chapter 8

Quietly Sephiroth ambled about the small kitchen, pausing for a moment to view the foggy military base down the sloping hillside before tapping his fingers anxiously on the Formica countertop. Just in his view, through the doorway Zack slept quietly on the couch, hand dangling over the black leather upholstery and brushing the carpet with tan knuckles.

Night was slowly falling and Zack had let the last of his new SOLDIER energy fade into nothingness and sleep. When the dark haired man had at last fallen asleep the General had carried him to the couch and left him there to sleep off the surgery. Of course, even during their light play in the hall, Sephiroth was nowhere near sated and as thus, tried to ignore his rampant libido, which instructed him to wake the younger of the two and fulfill both of their wildest desires. After Zack's wavering mental state, Sephiroth had thought it best to let him sleep.

And sleep Zack did, inhaling softly as he shifted and his knuckles finally touched the carpeted floor, Sephiroth smiled as he whined a bit in his sleep and settled again. With the silence and grace of a predatory cat, Sephiroth crept into the den and lowered himself easily to his knees beside the leather couch, "Hush." He whispered, tugging the black gloves from his hands.

Zack made a noise of protest, and though he was clearly not awake he tossed himself to his back. The General fought a laugh back and brushed the back of his hand over Zack's bare arm soothingly, a purr escaping his throat as he eased closed to his sleeping comrade. "I'm going to take you to bed now." Sephiroth murmured, letting his lips brush Zack's tan skin below his ear. "Just sleep." He added as he slid his arms beneath the sleeping form and hoisted slowly.

After a moment that seemed to last an eternity Sephiroth finally stood upright again, his silver hair falling over his chest and over Zack, as he hadn't bothered to toss it back for fear of waking his lover. Zack slept on, curling knowingly closer to the man who held him, making only a soft appreciative noise as Sephiroth slowly made his way down the narrow hall to his own bedroom.

Once Sephiroth's armload was deposited upon the bed and he had divested Zack of all clothing save his black boxers he joined him, curling comfortably around Zack as he slept. "I love you." He whispered, pressing a loving kiss to Zack's chest.

Zack slept dreamlessly, but when he woke the feeling of emptiness surrounded him along with a surprising weight draped across him. He blinked a few times as sunlight pierced the small opening left in the curtains and immediately reached to touch tendrils of silver that sparkled in the sunrise. "Sephiroth?" he whispered, voice thick with sleep.

"Mmm?"

A wide smile broke Zack's lips and he rolled to his side, burying his face in the mass of silver hair. Sephiroth was silent as his bedmate inhaled his scent, working his way towards a soft kiss on the lips. "Morning." Zack greeted, hands still lost in long silver hair.

This was the first time Zack could recall waking up in bed with someone he loved… after sleeping without dream or nightmare to dread the coming dawn. He was wildly refreshed from both the new power rushing through him and the uninterrupted sleep from the previous night. He was certain he'd fallen asleep in another room but wasn't too concerned with how he'd gotten to bed, just idly curious as to why he'd not woken up when it had happened.

"Morning." Sephiroth replied, tracing smooth fingertips over Zack's throat. The touch sent chills rolling down Zack's spine and a flicker of desire to other places. A silent laugh escaped the General when goose bumps rose under the tender touch, Zack took a deep breath and let his head fall back as the soft hand stroked down his chest.

"Too early." Zack protested idly as Sephiroth traced circles and stars over his golden flesh. He wasn't below enjoying every touch as wantonly as he did, and he wouldn't hide the face either.

"Never." Sephiroth replied, his breath hot on Zack's skin as he nuzzled the skin beneath his lovers jaw. Now his porcelain hand slid torturously slow up the expanse of Zack's muscular thigh, and the boy inhaled sharply as if he would die without Sephiroth's touch.

"Yes." Zack offered, twisting his fist in the soft sheets as he was slowly but surely dragged into arousal. "I think we'd better call it quits for now, get back to the pawing later."

The devious chuckle he was met with forced Zack to gulp down air and turn to stare into Mako green eyes in a little fear, "I love to touch you." Sephiroth whispered, pressing a kiss to Zack's nose, "I love to taste you."

A blush crept over Zack's cheeks and he grinned against his own will, "And I love to feel you inside of me. But you have work to do…" he whispered into Sephiroth's lips as he shifted forward, giving a gentle nip to his bottom lip in promise of things to come. "Later, I promise."

"Alas, you win for now." Sephiroth agreed, withdrawing wholly from Zack to dress. Zack rolled to his side and let his eyes slide over his lover as he dragged the layers of clothing over fine white skin, a little disappointed to see such beauty covered.

"I will always win." Zack pointed out, biting his own lip as he rolled to his feet, joining his General in clipping the numerous belts together on the front of the legendary coat, "Don't worry, I'll give you everything you want after your work is done."

Sephiroth narrowed green eyes, capturing Zack's cheek in one sleek gloved hand, "Then you must get dressed and help me, after all… you did promise me you'd never leave my side." He whispered, a glint of mischief alight in his otherwise shielded eyes.

Zack felt a shiver slide down his spine at the severity of the gaze and nodded quickly, "Of course, I wouldn't dream of breaking such a crucial word." He responded quietly, feeling a little like a cadet, fresh off the entrance exam. He hated that feeling.

After they'd made sure Sephiroth was fit into his clothing the proper way Zack pulled on his stand issue garb and quickly fastened his boots to his legs. Minutes later the pair were striking a path through the fog to the main building where SOLDIER's of all classes were scrambling for morning inspection by their instructors. Each fumbling and running man froze on sight and offered a quick salute to the silver haired icon and the shadow he held in tow.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Zack asked after a third and fourth cadet scrambled to get out of their way, his eyes kindly offering a greeting as Sephiroth nodded to each.

"ShinRa Executive meeting." Sephiroth acknowledge softly, turning only slighting in his practiced march to let the words be cast over his shoulder. Zack nodded in reply and crossed his arms behind his back absently, nodding to an instructor that regarded him with awe. No doubt impressed at the young man chosen to walk with Sephiroth. At the very idea, Zack glowed with pride…. He was hand selected by Sephiroth to be his partner and his shadow. It was an honor he couldn't have expected to ever be gifted with.

"Zack?" Sephiroth said at last, turning and coming to a halt, "You aren't allowed in this meeting. They specifically informed me that I was the only member of SOLDIER to be present."

Zack shrugged, indifferent to whether he was permitted to stand in on a bunch of old wind-bags declaring their farfetched ideals as if anyone else cared. "I'll stand at the door and wait then."

After a moment Zack moved to walk abreast of his lover, "What is this meeting to be about?" he queried, watching the steady and graceful gait of his lover from the corner of his eye.

"You. Actually." Sephiroth admitted.

Zack blinked, "Why?" his feeling of pride faded, replaced with a growing sense of horror.

It was Sephiroth's turn to shrug, "My best guess is that they don't like you." He offered with a certain intonation in his voice suggesting rage.

Sure enough, Sephiroth sat behind a table filled with the ShinRa Board of Directors… each having stated their own reasoning behind the 'folly' of Sephiroth's choice. The President sat idly by, toying with the pen in his hand as he waited for each representative to finish.

Sephiroth curled his lip into a sneer as each face turned at last, in silence, to their own leader. "All we're trying to say is, you could do better than the gutter trash. His record is virtually non-existent. He's not exceptionally skilled at anything." The President said at last, twirling the pen in his fat fingers carelessly.

Beneath the table Sephiroth gripped his chair with enough strength to crack the plastic, "He needs training, no one is perfect from the start." He defended, his eyes locking on the face of President ShinRa, "I have more than enough time to guide him into perfection."

"Sephiroth, lets be realistic… he's never going to be more than a minion following in your shadow. He'll never be your equal." ShinRa said with a laugh, a smirk playing across his face.

"What do you know about the things I do in SOLDIER? His record doesn't exemplify who he is. He's better than the mindless drones you've created of the First Class." Sephiroth shot back, his temper riling beyond reason.

"Pick someone else."

At this Sephiroth rose, placing both gloved hands firmly on the table, "No." he hissed, turning to storm from the room, each door flying open with the force of a hurricane and in turn slamming shut with as much force. Zack jumped, having meandered from the doorside to the window to view the base from such a vaulted view. "We're going." Sephiroth growled, slamming his palm on the elevator call button.

Zack jogged quickly to the man's side, looping his arm in his own very gently, "Is the meeting over?" he queried, keeping his voice soft so as to sooth the riled temper.

"I'm done." Sephiroth replied, sucking in air to keep the rage from clouding his mind. The last thing he needed was to lose it completely while trapped in the metal box with his own lover. "They can rot."

As the doors opened Zack drew Sephiroth into the space and held him close, "What happened?" he queried, finding skin to kiss lovingly.

"Nothing. Its okay." Sephiroth murmured, backing Zack into the wall of the elevator as the door closed, "Everything is okay now."

Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, kissing his lips softly as he rose to the tips of his toes, "Good." He murmured back.


	9. Chapter 9

Promotion Chapter Nine

"You charm me far too easily." Sephiroth said at last, pushing away to stare out the window, his rage latent but still seething in his veins. Never had the ShinRa executives threatened his authority or questioned his decisions, it was maddening. Somewhere to his right the General heard Zack heave a sigh shift to stand beside him.

"I have that effect on people." He said with a shrug, trying to find the invisible sight his superior was staring at with such intensity. Nothing but the drab base spread out from the doors of the administration building and Zack knew for a fact there was nothing interesting about a sight one saw everyday, "I don't know what happened in there, but I think you should just forget them… its not worth your time to stay angry."

Almost inaudibly came a sigh from the taller man, he gripped his hands into fists and shook his head, silver disguising the haunting ire in his eyes. "I don't get angry often, and when I do its usually because its warranted."

Zack rolled his eyes, thankfully the hair that disguised Sephiroth's malicious expression hide Zack's boldly insubordinate one in turn. "I don't know what they could have said to be warranted."

Sharp green cat eyes narrowed on the mess hall in the center of the training cluster and he tried to focus only on being calm. In the past he would've lashed out by now, but today he was trying for all he was worth to sooth the last shred of control he had back into place. "None of them understand the value of a SOLDIER who is not a machine. ALL of the other Firsts are drilled to make the hard decisions easy and when I am one of those logic driven creatures… I want my partner to be guided another way. I want every decision I make to be one I wont regret later."

The black haired SOLDIER resisted the urge to snort incredulously, "That is what this is about? The windbag execs don't like me?" He shrugged, "I could have told you that."

"How could you have known they'd reject my perfectly good decision?" He asked, his jaw locking in frustration at his control issues. He wanted to punch a hole in the plate glass that separated them from the crisp morning air.

"The people upstairs never did like me, and if that deters you from keeping me in your tutelage, I wont blame you but I must let you know that I would like a decision on my future to be justified with facts and not politics." Zack offered, sidestepping closer to Sephiroth so that their arms bumped. "If I am logistically not the right person for the job, make the call… but if you are going to dump me to the side because some jerks who make six figures a year and have never touched a gun before tell you to do it… then I think I misunderstood the way of things."

"Zack." It was a sharp reprimand and this time Zack did snort audibly.

"I can't believe this."

"Zack." Sephiroth said again, aiming to quiet the younger. The large eyed boy merely stared intensely at the other man and so the General continued, "I am not going to listen to them, because I know they don't know what they are talking about."

The elevator car lurched to a stop and Zack gripped the side bar for balance as Sephiroth whirled to exit the rickety transport. A little paler than he was a moment ago, Zack followed closely, "What are you going to do?" he asked, a frown on his youthful face.

They continued in silence for a bit and finally the elder stopped to face his partner, "I plan to tell them to leave war to the warriors and focus on their social standings."

Zack quirked a brow and smiled, "Well, I'm sure that will lead to some interesting disciplinary results."

A careful shrug wormed its way from Sephiroth's shoulders and he quirked a smile back, "Why would they seek to discipline a man who can kill every person in that room in less than a minute?"

"True." Zack agreed, he tapped his cheek thoughtfully, "I've always wondered how many people you can consecutively impale on that sword of yours."

It was almost a longing sigh that escaped Sephiroth at the idea of killing the ShinRa Board of Directors and Zack couldn't help but laugh at him. It was getting rather old for him to see people staring in horror in the corner of his eyes while he laughed at something his superior had said and it wasn't until Zack looked up that he saw the dark scowl the silver haired man had shot at the Thirds was what sent them for the hills.

"You shouldn't terrify them like that." Zack whispered, laying his hand to Sephiroth's chest, "They look up to you."

It was Sephiroth's turn to snort, "They shouldn't."

"Why not?" 

"No one will ever aspire to be anything more than what they are if they stand in awe of one has achieved everything they ever wanted." He murmured, stroking Zack's cheek lovingly, "And I am only the perfect angel to you, my careless love."

Zack blushed and leaned into the touch, smiling like a happy child, "I think that if you show them you are a regular person they would understand that they cannot ever hope to be a perfect warrior drained of all worldly value." He whined quietly, his lips brushing pale skin.

"Perhaps you are right." Sephiroth smiled, rewarding his protégé with a gentle kiss to the lips, "And I believe there is an impressionable class of young cadets that would benefit from your presence."

A look of surprise cross Zack's dreamy gaze, "The one from the other day?"

"Indeed, that is the one. Those boys love you."

"Honestly, I am not the best influence for some pre-teen kids looking to be SOLDIER operatives… I was never on time for training or rank… my bunk was always messy and I never did my duties right… my instructors hated me and constantly tried to get me tossed back into the wild…" He babbled along frantically, the idea of guiding kids into adulthood suddenly draining him of his courage.

"Your record says nothing to reflect anything but determination and a singularly high regard for keeping to your own personal code." Sephiroth chuckled, kissing Zack's nose, "And a never ending desire to break through your limits and become a better SOLDIER."

"Man, today is not my day." Zack mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed as Sephiroth withdrew from him and started into the Cadet sector of the base. "Damn."

"Stop whining, I am not going to abandon you there."

"Sephiroth." Zack whispered, looping his arms behind his head, "You will make about half of those kids piss themselves and the other half will pass out."

"Not true, this fortunate group has been lucky enough to have avoided my worst side."

"Word spreads like wildfire and you can bet your pretty ass that the ranked SOLDIER have passed along some pretty harrowing stories to them." Zack countered, grinning at his lovers back. "When I was a cadet, a First told me that you were a vampire that sucked the blood of cadets who didn't score above an 86% on their fitness exams."

The General stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, "Who?" His eyes were alight with more malice.

"Do you have any idea how hard the cadets in my class strived to get to that score?" He laughed, covering his mouth as he did so, "I can't remember the guy but I know he's a trainer for my old dorm now."

"Did you actually believe that?"

Zack shook his head; "I'd seen you walking around base during the day before." He paused, "You were way younger then, and vampires don't exactly age."

A perfect silver brow arched, "I figured you scored so low on your cadet exams because you didn't care, I guess I was right."

A shrug from the younger, "Well, the way I see it is that I shouldn't have to bust my ass to receive an above average when just being me sufficed."

Silence fell over them as they walked, the shadow of the mess hall enveloping them in a soft shadow, Zack blinked a few times and blushed, "… now the idea of you being a vampire is kind of sexy."

Sephiroth's shoulders shook with quite laughter and he cast an oddly amused grin back at the younger man. "I am not going to start drinking blood so you can get off." He quipped, shaking his head as their walk continued.

Zack chuckled and shook his head more sharply than the other, his face flushed with more pink, "No! No! That's not what I meant…"

This time Sephiroth stopped and turned to face Zack, "What did you mean?" he queried; his eyes alight with morbid amusement and eerie intentions.

The younger made odd hand motions in the air and paced in embarrassment, "Well… you see…" he offered, pausing his quick gait now and again to make pleading noises at Sephiroth.

"No. I don't see." He replied, clearly enjoying the sudden shyness he'd evoked from Zack and he was determined to milk it for all it was worth, "Vampires drink blood."

Zack gave a half-hearted smile and shook his head, "Among other things."

"It's the biting then?"

"Ah!" Zack blushed and turned away, trying to force down the flirtatiously red hue of his cheeks, "No…"

The powerful being moved closer and Zack felt him wrap his arms loosely about his waist. "Yes." He murmured, rubbing his cheek against Zack's shoulder softly, "I knew it was the teeth. Fangs…"

"One of these days I'm going to find an odd Kink you have and I'm going to exploit it to a degree that'll keep you in bed for days!" Zack promised darkly, an unforgiving tone to his usually playful tone.

"Good luck." Sephiroth whispered, placing a very gentle kiss to Zack's neck before withdrawing to walk away as the boy shivered and bit his lip with a low gasp.

"Bite me." Zack hissed, hugging himself to stifle the excited tremors wracking his body.

A chuckle, "Later, my love."

Zack growled and followed the elder man onto a large plain of grass and into a different sector of the base until a small group of boys came into view, all of them paired off and sparring hand to hand while their instructor stood off to the side speaking to a SOLDIER in standard issue black, a First. Of course, the conversation didn't appear to be business subject matter and so Sephiroth didn't hesitate to march forward and join them with no regard for their personal words.

"Good morning sir." The First greeted, saluting Sephiroth quickly before offering distance from both him and the instructor.

"Good morning." The instructor added quietly, crossing his arms.

The silver haired man nodded to both and exchanged quiet words with the instructor while the First rounded and wandered to Zack's side, a familiar face greeting the newly promoted Zack. "Ainsley." He greeted with a wrinkle of his nose, disgust.

"Zack Fair. I heard Sephiroth picked someone the Executives didn't agree with… I just didn't know how right they were," The look of disgust on Zack's face was mirrored equally by the other.

Zack snorted, "Weren't you the First the was prized to win that particular battle? The one for my spot?" he said with a victorious grin splayed on his face, he leaned forward to imitate the passing of a secret, and "I guess you just weren't good enough, no hard feelings?"

"Fair… you need to understand that being a lazy prick isn't the way you run a show here at SOLDIER… in fact, you need to understand that you wont live up to what your record says."

"My record doesn't say anything that isn't true and you damn well know it."

"It's lacking a note that exemplifies just how worthless you really are, you know… aside from menial chores and stabbing things with little to no tact… what are you good for?"

A hand fell to Ainsley's shoulder and he turned his head to eye Sephiroth darkly, the silver haired man returned the glare with more intensity, "Something the matter?" he asked, clearly aiming his question at Zack while deftly holding the gaze of the First.

"No. Ainsley was just telling me how he got assigned to clean all the toilets on base with a toothbrush and spit… something about back-talking his superior?" Zack said lazily with a shrug before moving to help one of the boys back to his feet.

"I was not!" Ainsley protested, stepping around to see Zack.

Zack turned, "Oh… I meant I was telling you." He shrugged again and returned his attention to the boys, "Careful on the footwork… its distracting your opponent but the more intricate you let it get the more you get distracted from your surroundings."

"You pompous son of a bitch."

Sephiroth quirked a brow, and glanced between the two men curiously, "Did I mention the undersides of the tables in the mess hall could be scraped? I'm sure a plastic knife is all you'll need." Zack added quietly, the anger that was building up in his chest not yet evident in his words.

A slow drag of metal against a sheath met Zack's ears and he rose up straight, patting the boy on the shoulder, "You should go." He whispered, turning his head so that one bright green eye gazed back over his shoulder at Ainsley.

"You don't want to do this." Sephiroth growled, taking the necessary steps back to allow for the challenge to be answered without getting in the way.

"There are not words to describe exactly how much I really do…" Ainsley gritted, the dismissal of his former authority over Zack grinding at his pride the exact wrong way.

"Before you fight… what do you want to be carved on your headstone?" Zack queried with a smug grin playing at his lips.

Ainsley swung and Zack shifted, the blade claiming a small scrap of black cotton from Zack's pant leg while the black haired man slapped his palm on the flat of the blade with enough force to jam it to the ground. The First punched him in the rib and Zack gasped at the shock of the blow, his rib groaning in protest, so Zack brought up his knee into the back of Ainsley's elbow before he could withdraw.

Sephiroth winced at the shock of pain in Zack's eyes at that moment and grinned at the effortless disarming of the First that'd provoked Zack to fight. The sword clattered to the ground as Zack seized Ainsley's other arm and twisted with enough force to rip the sword from his grip and nearly dislocate his wrist.

Another punch was thrown and this one merely grazed Zack's jaw while the latter sidestepped the blow and came around to follow into a brutal punch the forced Ainsley to one knee. Though Zack was obviously exerting more strength and power it was Ainsley that was breathing heavily and he lifted his eyes to Zack maliciously.

"You are still doing those toilets and tables." Zack said with a helpless shrug, as if it weren't he that had assigned the duties. "Isn't it a little ironic that those chores are exactly what you made me do when you were bored?"

"You shouldn't beat a man while he's down." Sephiroth chastised softly from his post mere yards away.

"He's one First I wouldn't mind doing it to… he's the one who kept me up all hours of the night for silly things I didn't want to get written up for." Zack said back, his eyes still on the downed First he'd beaten.

"Oh." Was the soft reply from Sephiroth and he turned to walk away, "In that case, I'll allow you to supervise his punishment alone."

Zack grinned, "The man always was on my side." He laughed at Ainsley, "No wonder those hundreds of reprimands you submitted to him weren't in my file."

"I bet you feel so proud of yourself, for dodging all of that disciplinary action you deserved."

"Not really."

Ainsley curled his hands into fists and shook his head, "Its clear that you are."

"Yeah… I just wanted to make you feel better… but yes, I am loving the hell out of it."

The two men regarded each other idly until Ainsley leaned to retrieve his sword and Zack took a step back, allowing the inferior room to rise. "You deserve all of that punishment you never got."

"Perhaps I do."

Ainsley lunged and Zack only managed to turn a little to that the blade slide through his shoulder and out his back rather than impaling anything too important. He dropped to one knee and cried out in pain, his vision shifting slowly as things went dark and the last thing he saw was Sephiroth snapping the other SOLDIER's neck before he could even turn to run.

First Zack registered that the pain wasn't all that bad, it was just his body naturally trying to protect him by blacking out, to slow the flow of blood to keep him alive. He smiled, feeling each pump of blood to the wound as if it were waves quickly rolling in and out and as they slowed he felt the world grow brighter again and then dark.

Sephiroth tore the blade from Zack's shoulder and eased him to lean against his chest, "You won't die." He offered, as if he were sure of it and all Zack could do was nod in this painfully hot darkness he was stuck in.

"Your body is just reacting badly to it… but you'll need stitches."

Zack must've said something then because Sephiroth gave him the weirdest of incredulous looks before he blacked out completely; he wondered briefly what it could have been.

As he swam in the darkness, feeling nothing as he did and seeing only pure black for miles around and when white hot light flashed into being he covered his eyes, wincing at the pain that seared his retinas. He looked around, understanding that this world of hot light and numb darkness wasn't real… it was his dream world.

Zack hated this place with a passion, for each time he descended to this place he would see new facets of his lover and discover new brutalities he could commit. He wondered briefly what today's episode in the meltdown of the great Sephiroth would feature… hopefully not the maniacal burning of towns or the willful slaying of his comrade and lover.

And hopefully not his own death as the first of his many dreams had entailed, sometime during his pleading thoughts the room had fallen to a dim light and he whirled to hear the light beep of machines and steady whirring of an air conditioner. He was in Hojo's vault, where he kept the many clones of Sephiroth in giant glass tubes where they developed… or regressed in the case of one very special clone.

Each glass encasement was empty now, both of water and of its silver haired God and Zack frowned, why would a dream of his feature a place he knew Sephiroth would never see? He blinked a few time and looked about the large room for the surgical table the young silver haired boy had been on the last time he was there himself.

After turning only to his right he saw the table at the head of the room, attached to odd wires and machines that did nothing but shift screens Zack didn't know how to read. Footfalls came behind him as he arrived at the young boy's side and he paused, lifting his eyes to view the reflection in the polished glass of the first glass cylinder he saw.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The dream world Sephiroth demanded, his eyes still human but lost.

"Tell you what?"

"About this place." He replied, his frown deepening to a disgusted stare.

"I didn't know." Zack whispered, shaking his head slowly. He figured he had a better chance of lying to his lover if he wasn't facing him.

"You've been in here though, what did Hojo keep here?"

At that very moment Zack figured he would probably be better off weaving a little truth into the lie he was about to give and so he took a deep breath. "They are trying to clone you… make an army of you. So far, they've been unsuccessful… this boy is part of you but born different, he is you but not you."

"Boy?" Sephiroth whispered, striding to Zack's side to look at the comatose boy.

"Yes, this what they've made… but he can never be you."

A ringing hit Zack's ears like the buzzing of a fly coming too close your ear and he winced and took a step back, covering his ears to block the sound. When he did Sephiroth seized the young boy by his neck, gripping so tightly Zack could hear the dull grinding of vertebrae against each other as the silver haired man tried to snap the boys neck.

"No!" Zack cried, grabbing Sephiroth's hand to pry away from the boys neck, "He's defenseless!"

The struggle didn't last long and Zack felt Sephiroth withdraw his hand only to backhand the black haired man hard enough to send him sprawling to the floor. He hit his head on the gurney on the way down and the last thing he remember of this ordeal was his own voice murmuring, "its just a dream…"


	10. Chapter 10

Promotion Chapter Ten

The nasty ringing sang like the chirping of a too early alarm, Zack absently reached for the damn clock to silence it forever and felt nothing but air where his nightstand should have been. He opened his eyes and blinked at the fluorescent lights glaring into his eyes and he let his arm fall so that it hung uselessly from his bedside.

'Oh. Right.' He thought, 'Got stabbed a little.'

He sat up slowly to glance around the base hospital wing and groaned at the sharp pain he earned in his shoulder for the effort. Stabbed was an understatement, he decided as he stared glumly at the thick bandages he sported over the newest of his many battle scars.

"Told you to take care of that new body of yours, didn't I?" Hojo rattled off, appearing from nowhere at Zack's side, "You SOLDIER never listen, quite sad actually. We invested millions into making you better and you keep letting us down with that brainless thing."

"Eat me." Zack snapped, easing back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling again, as if it was the only interesting thing in the whole room. Which, it might as well have been, as Hojo was decidedly the last person Zack wanted to see. Well… next to the dead body Sephiroth had just made in the Cadet quarter.

In retaliation to the comment Hojo merely clamped a hand onto the injured shoulder and asked mildly, "Are you experiencing any pain?"

Zack cried out and tore Hojo's hand away with his good arm, a little freaked out by the sadistic pleasure in the crazy doctor's eyes at the sensory reaction he'd earned. "So you are." He added, almost politely if it weren't for the disturbing gleam in his eyes.

The first thing that came to Zack's mind was 'Aren't there laws about this sort of bedside manner?' but he quickly dismissed it as Hojo snapped up a clipboard and began jotting things so quickly that the black haired SOLDIER was pretty sure he was going to hate the doctor more later.

"Thought you'd like to know my new pet died." Hojo offered suddenly, "Also quite sad."

"You have thirty pets in the other room, just replace it?" Zack replied absently, not really giving a damn about anything but the crazy doctor's notes going into his permanent medical file.

"Are you honestly stupid enough to believe I can just MAKE clones regress?" Hojo rumbled incredulously, returning the file to the end of Zack's bed.

"Oh. That one died huh?" Zack muttered, rolling his eyes as Hojo retreated to a surgical cart for a syringe filled with something Zack didn't even want to know about, "Wonder how."

Hojo snorted, as if Zack had delivered a punch line to the funniest joke ever told and the warrior couldn't help but eye the elder man warily. "Something funny Doc?" he inquired, his eye twitching as the syringe was replaced and another was taken.

"Suffocation is a painful way to die, wouldn't you agree?" Hojo cackled, almost as if his madness came and went, up until that moment he was mildly sane. "Would you like something for the shoulder?"

Before Zack could respond he was stuck in the arm by the needle, a slight pinch causing him to tense and then warmth spread as fire from the injection site through his body until he felt numbness and the world swam in color. "Powerful shit…." He managed, impressed by his ability to form a coherent phrase… despite the content of it.

Hojo patted his arm and capped the syringe, "Sleep it off." He ordered before dropping onto his stool to watch the drug claiming Zack's consciousness and before the last shred of awareness left him he heard Hojo say, "Don't want Sephiroth to strangle you too."

"Ah" He felt fleetingly pass through his swimming mind, "This day is gonna suck."

Sephiroth stood over Zack's bed like a statue, his back rigid and his hands frozen somewhere between relaxed and fisted. To say he was angry was like saying the night was long… all a matter of perspective but anger was never a simple emotion for the silver haired sword-master. No, anger had levels and required certain things of him… the anger he was at right now was enough to put him on the very threshold of violence.

Lately he'd been slowly losing his grasp on control and discovering Hojo's pet science project was a fire he didn't want to play with… or let Hojo play with… so he'd killed it off. He couldn't imagine letting another young man suffer the same painful procedures and tests he'd been put through before he picked up a sword and said enough was enough. Of course, learning that Zack knew of it before he had… well that was water under the bridge and the fact that Hojo had told him the black haired prodigy had yet to wake from the blow he had delivered hours ago wasn't doing any favors for the rage issue.

For maybe the ninth time that minute Sephiroth cast a stare at Hojo and then returned his stormy gaze back to his lover, "I didn't hit him that hard." He offered, for the tenth time.

Hojo could have groaned, in fact, he probably had since Sephiroth hadn't said anything other than that since he'd returned to the medical ward and it was getting old. "Perhaps you did, you are stronger than you think." He offered in return as he had each time he was given Sephiroth's words.

"There isn't a mark!"

"Ah, finally, something new." Hojo said with a relaxed sigh, "I was beginning to worry you were losing brain cells too."

Sephiroth rolled his enchanting green eyes and returned them to the side of Zack's face, as it was all he could see at the moment. He reached out and pressed his fingers to the sculpted cheekbone, "It's not swollen either."

"Chalk it up to healing fast?"

Rage rekindled and the General cast a tenth incredulous stare at Hojo, "Then why is his shoulder still leaking blood?"

As if the Doctor couldn't take anymore he shoved his chair back, the legs scraping harshly in the nearly empty room, and he rose to leave. Sephiroth didn't care, as most people just didn't care about the crazy scientist and if he wanted to abandon his duty as a physician to play with his projects it was fine. Unless Zack didn't wake up, in which case Sephiroth would have to just break down and kill the bastard who'd chosen to leave his patient unattended.

Once the automatic door had shut itself Sephiroth felt the anger slipping from him, as Hojo's mere presence lit an odd hatred in the depths of what the General could call a soul. He'd killed two men in cold blood and he couldn't quite come to an understanding of whether or not that qualified him to still possess a soul, so for now he'd just pretend there was something there that was. Oddly… reassurance that he was still human was required and for that to come… Zack had to wake up.

That made him angrier, having to wait for Zack to come around from a blow Sephiroth himself had dealt to render him unconscious… so he could tell him how human he was. There was something unsettling about the logic behind it, and he just didn't want to let Zack tell the man who'd hit him that humanity still resided in his heart.

He laughed; filling the eerie silence with an echoed laugh he hadn't let himself hear in a while. It was a rich sound, though made several octaves higher with the metallic ring of its echo and the reverb of it was almost creepy. Although, most would argue that Sephiroth laughing at all was cause for worry… as he only did it before people died. Or so the gossip said.

For the longest time he never figured out just where the morbid rumors were coming from, and that's when he realized that less people bothered to hassle him if they all thought he'd behead them for something as silly offering him coffee. To be sure, he wasn't quite okay with the idea of people actually believing en masse that he'd start killing over someone messing up his coffee… but if people thought he was scary it wasn't something he'd complain about.

And people did think he was scary, as Zack had begun to inform him, which made him feel an odd sense of accomplishment. Well… everyone except Zack feared him, because Zack's so called 'fear' branched more from being uncertain about being happy more than just generally not wanting to die.

Gently Sephiroth stroked a stray hair from Zack's forehead and bent to kiss the spot behind the joint of his jaw and it was then that Zack stirred, his head arching away to bare more of his pale throat to him. A smirk crossed the silver haired mans face, "Submitting already?" he murmured, "I expected more fight out of you."

"I'm injured." Zack whined, feigning an innocently doe eyed look, "Love me, make it better."

"You are such a child." Sephiroth chuckled, easing onto the bed to lay behind Zack. "But if you insist."

A wolfish smile crossed what little Sephiroth could see of Zack's face and the smaller man shifted to allow more room for his minutely larger lover, "I love it when I win."

"I'm feeling indulgent today, that's all. Don't get used to it." Sephiroth reprimanded, draping his arm over Zack's waist and laying his head against his shoulder.

"Hey. I'm injured here, indulgent is when you bring me like… four boxes of the finest chocolate and serenade me in the dark."

"Do I seem like the type to bring you candy and sing to you like a woman?" Sephiroth snorted, his own grin hidden in Zack's neck.

"I was hoping for a little bit of romanticism." Zack argued, shifting his good arm to thread his fingers into Sephiroth's own, holding the gloved hand to his chest.

"I can be romantic." Sephiroth argued back, lifting his head to narrow his incandescent eyes on Zack's own mako brightened ones. "Don't count me out."

After a moment of silence Zack snorted and bit back a boyish giggle, the look he was then given surpassed concern and went straight into the stages of serious disturbance. "We should just get married, have kids and make the fighting like old people thing believable." He said at last, having baited a hook with a short temper attached to it.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes yet again and kissed Zack's jaw, "If only one of us had the correct genetics to make the children thing possible."

"I'm sure Hojo can fix that." Zack suggested, shifting to face his lover with a widen grin over his face.

"Zackary, that's disgusting." He groaned, dropping his head to the pillow, "I wont entertain this nonsense further."

Zack giggled then, curling against his lover as pain ripped through his arm, "Nonsense is fun though."

"I got into this bed to hold you until you were better, not discuss sex changes." Sephiroth pointed out, withdrawing his hand from Zack's to palm the boys face and shove him back playfully.

A serious look fell on Zack's face and he lay back to just observe the General's body draped over the mattress and Zack himself. "Do you love me?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"That's not what I asked."

Sephiroth sighed and drew Zack against him, "I love you." He murmured, stroking soft black spikes gently. He couldn't deny Zack's sudden need for reassurance freaked him out more than a little, being that the dark haired man was usually more self-assured than most of SOLDIER combined.

At the same time, if Zack merely wanted to be told he was loved, Sephiroth could happily oblige nine days of the week and more than once a day if need be. He didn't feel telling Zack he loved him was something that needed to be reserved for special moments and occasions.

"You aren't just saying that, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I bother saying it if I didn't mean it?" Sephiroth retorted, almost disbelieving of Zack's sudden want of certainty.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hojo's crazy science project." He apologized quietly, stroked nervous circles on the exposed portion of the larger man's chest and Sephiroth made a low sound of understanding.

"Zack, its not your job to come running and tattle on the insane." Sephiroth assured him, tilting his head up to press a soft kiss to his lips, "I didn't ask so you never told me a lie and I think that you don't need to feel bad about it."

"Okay." Was all that Zack could come up with in response before he curled back into his spot and inhaled deeply the musky scent of his leather-clad lover.

"And even lying to me wouldn't make me not love you." He added, a pause taking him as a mouth remained open, "Unless you are sleeping with someone else and then I'll just kill you both."

Zack feigned offense and leaned back, "After spending a night at your command I don't think I could take to another bed. Just what do you take me for?"

"My little harlot." Sephiroth murmured, burying his face back in Zack's neck where, in his opinion, it belonged.

"I am not!" Zack squeaked, crushed into the heavier mans embrace with little choice in the matter. He didn't even mind the pain in his shoulder, so long as he could remain pinned by the older man and showered with affection.

"Deny it all you want, but no other man can say he tempted Sephiroth to his bed at night, and by all rights you aren't shy about it."

"I don't really make a habit of bedding dudes though." Zack pointed out, tugging lightly on a few strands of silver silk.

"There is always a first time."

Zack laughed and unclasped the belts on Sephiroth's jacket, letting it hang open so he could plaster himself to a well-muscled chest and stroke his bare back whilst attempting to ignore his shoulder. "What did you do with Ainsley's body?" he queried.

"Regulation states the garbage be destroyed and sent away on trucks but I guess he had to be buried since he was technically human."

"Good to know."

"Well, I wasn't exactly shooting for any special burial or anything so I just had him cremated and put in the cooler."

"Should have let Hojo have him, maybe he can make zombies or something?"

For a moment Sephiroth looked as if he were actually considering the option and shook his head, "Zombies are useless and he wasn't exactly sporting an over-abundance of talent in the first place."

"Very true." Zack responded quietly, stifling a bit of laughter but wincing nonetheless when the silent chuckle rattled his shoulder. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes carefully and stroked Zack's cheek.

"Still in pain?"

"Of course." Zack murmured, smiling contentedly as he was petted.

"I should go then." Sephiroth offered, easing back slowly. Zack seized his arm before he could get very far.

"You really don't have to." Zack whispered, giving a pleading stare to the elder.

A chuckle escaped the silver haired SOLDIER, "Must I indulge you more?" he asked, resuming his position behind Zack whilst gently stroke his tousled black locks.

Zack nodded firmly, moaning quietly as his lover fawned over him, "I would love it if you would indulge me always."

"Pushing your luck, lover."

"Sorry."


End file.
